Knight in Shining Armor
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Kim's having feelings for Shego. Shego doesn't mind it, but what happens when she begins having feelings for Kim? A series of songs brings these two girls closer together. Not songfic at first, later on. Now on Hiatus until chapters can get written.
1. Chapter 1

**_Happy New Year, y'all. Check out this new Kego fic I've been working on. It's not finished yet, But I think you'll like how it goes. It's kind of a song fic because of how many songs it has in it. The songs help Shego and Kim become better friends and help them get closer to each other._**

**_And, I don't own Kim Possble. I guess Cartoon Network does._**

* * *

Kim dodged yet another plasma-filled punch from Shego and blocked the next one coming. Kim's eyes narrowed as the plasma ripped through her jeans slightly and she kicked Shego in the stomach, causing the other woman to fly backward. Shego shook her head and looked over at Kim to see the teen running for Drakken's newest invention. Getting out of the hole in the wall she'd made when she'd crashed, Shego ran at Kim and tackled the girl to the ground. Kim glared at her and kicked her off, once again causing her to fly away. Kim kicked out the lever on Drakken's machine and made it stuck to 'off'.

Drakken whined when he realized there was no way to carry out his scheme to brainwash everyone through music. Instead of rapping it out, he would have used smooth jazz to make everyone fall under his spell, but now that plan was foiled too. Hitting another button while trying to dodge more of Shego's attacks, Kim accidentally made the machine start counting down its own destruction.

"Tell me you didn't put a self-destruct button on the invention." Shego said, putting a hand to her forehead.

"I didn't." Drakken told her. "I don't know how she did it this time."

Kim chuckled and called down from a hole in the roof, "Need a lift?" She threw down a rope for them to hang on to and put on a jet pack. Shego grabbed Dr. Drakken and held tight to the rope as Kim grabbed Ron and turned on the jet pack. Just as they cleared danger zone, the lair exploded and Drakken screamed in fury. Kim flew them to a helicopter where two police officers cuffed the two villains and led them to the back of the helicopter.

Kim sat next to Ron and smiled at him. "Mission accomplished again Ron."

"Nice going KP." He praised her.

"I couldn't have done it if you hadn't made such a good distraction for Drakken. I wish you had told me first but thanks Mad Dog."

Ron shrugged and sat back, falling asleep almost immediately. Kim glanced back to make sure everything was fine with the super villains and saw Shego glaring out the window. Kim smiled smugly to herself as she turned back around. 'We caught the bad guys again.' Kim thought to herself as she too let herself get sucked into sleep. When she woke up, hours later, the redhead stretched and glanced back to find Shego and Drakken asleep as well.

_Must be as much work for them as it is for me and Ron._ Kim mused to herself. Just then she saw Shego begin twitching in her sleep and wondered what that could be about. As the green woman began tossing and turning, Kim realized she was having a nightmare.

_What on earth could scare Shego?_ Kim wondered. As Shego's breathing became faster and higher, Kim stood and decided to wake her up. Moving back to the distressed villainess, Kim gently shook her and felt a tight hand clamp down on her wrist.

"Who are you?" Shego asked slowly.

"It's just Kim." Kim replied softly.

Shego opened her eyes and snarled at her. "What do you want Kimmie?" she asked lowly.

"I was coming to wake you from the nightmare you were having. It looked like it was getting bad so I thought you should wake up and try again."

Shego snorted and sat up. "Why?" she demanded.

"Why what?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Why are you being so nice to us? You saved us from a building that was about to explode and now you're waking me from a nightmare. What do you want from us?"

"Nothing." Kim told her honestly. "I don't think anyone should die in an explosion, my dad works with rockets after all. And nightmares can kill a person too if they're too bad. You can scare yourself to death; it's a fact proven by my mom. So I was just helping you out."

Shego snorted and turned away from her. "I don't need your help, Possible. I don't need you or anyone else for that matter. After this, I quit as Dr. Drakken's henchwoman. I've had enough."

Kim cocked her head to the side in confusion at the strange turn of events, but let it go. She stood and made her way back to her seat, promptly looking out the window beyond Ron and seeing that they were almost to Middleton. Kim nodded to herself and decided to use the last hour to sleep so that she could at least feel well rested when they landed.

_I wonder what's wrong with Shego_. Kim thought to herself as she once again looked back at the sulking villainess. _She looks pretty down._ Kim sighed and decided to get some sleep before she had to report to Wade. Yawning while telling the events of the night don't make a good combination.

Kim drifted back into sleep and felt very rested when she woke up to help the police take Drakken and Shego to the cop car. Drakken was screaming at everyone but Shego didn't make a sound as she was taken away. Kim and Ron looked at each other in surprise at this strange behavior from the green-skinned woman.

"So do you think she'll really break away from Drakken?" Kim asked.

"Nah, she'll end up going back to him. She always does." Kim shrugged; Ron had a point. The two walked through Middleton High and came to Kim's locker. Opening it, they found Wade already on screen.

"Hey guys," Wade said. "Did you hear what happened in the jail today?"

"Was it before or after Shego and Drakken arrived?" Kim asked.

"After." Wade replied.

"Speak." Kim yawned.

"It seems Drakken kept following Shego around and was pleading with her about something and Shego kept refusing to even look at him. When Drakken grabbed her to turn her and look at him, she picked him up by his throat and threw him across the jail yard and them bombed him with plasma balls. She had to be taken to solitary confinement to calm down, but the cops say that as soon as she entered the room, she sat down and stared at the wall. The authorities are considering putting her in a mental hospital, afraid being with Drakken too long has finally made her crazy."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Shego blew up at Drakken? Like a full-out blow up? That's new. Maybe she won't go back to him after all."

"What do you mean?" Wade inquired curiously.

"Shego told me that she quit as Drakken's henchwoman and that she had had enough. It seems she really meant it this time."

"Just give it time, KP." Ron said. "She'll be right back with him."

Kim gave him a look and nodded. "If you say so Ron."

The two bade goodbye to Wade and headed off to their separate classes.

* * *

**_Well? Review! Tell me what you think of it so far while I post the next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the next chapter, guys. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Shego stared at the wall opposite her. She didn't need anyone helping her or looking after her. She could do just fine on her own, she didn't need anyone. Then something tugged at her head. _Kim helped me out of the nightmare. But she didn't even know what it was about. She didn't have to, did she?_ She just knew Shego needed help and came to the rescue.

Shego snorted. Rescue. A hero word. Heroes rescued, villains captured, kidnapped, held hostage. But Kim had rescued Shego from the nightmare.

I_ don't need anyone to rescue me like I'm some princess without a prince._ Shego sighed and stared at the wall some more.

"If it hadn't been for Dr. Drakken I would never have been caught." Shego spat quietly. "Was I really so lonely that I would take a guy that's really lame over being out by myself and causing all sorts of mischief?"

Shego sighed. _I just need a life. I don't even care what kind of life, I just need one._

Shego continued staring at the wall before deciding that she couldn't sit in this cell any longer. Using her plasma balls, she swiftly made a hole in the wall and escaped out of it. Sneaking into the room where they kept the prisoners' clothes, Shego quickly swapped the orange jumpsuit for her green and black one and climbed over the prison wall. Shooting blasts at the guard dogs, Shego managed to get thirty yards away before the sirens started sounding. Working her leg muscles hard, Shego ran as fast as she could away from the prison compound.

At last when she arrived in Middleton, Shego took a small rest in a narrow alley. Looking around, the green-skinned woman sighed and began walking around. Finding a nice cozy place in a different alley, Shego lay down to go to sleep only to be jostled by a rustling sound. Looking around, she lit her plasma and saw many tiny furry creatures scurrying around her.

"Of course," the green villainess muttered. "Rats."

Climbing the side of a building, Shego decided to sleep up there and slowly, she fell asleep.

* * *

**_There you are. Review and tell me what you think. ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three, ready to be read. Check it out!_**

* * *

"Great, a psychotic Shego is on the loose, probably looking for revenge for putting her in jail and this time, no evil Drakken's plans to foil. Just Shego."

Kim groaned and looked at Ron across the table. The blonde boy was stuffing two Nacos in his mouth at once and Rufus was doing the same. "Ron!" Kim whined.

Ron looked up and chewed the burritos before saying, "Come on, KP. You're stressing over Shego way too much. Chances are, she'll be too weak from breaking out to try anything right away. Just kick back and relax for awhile." Just then the Kimmunicator went off.

"Until another bad guy decides to try something." Ron sighed as Kim answered.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" the redhead asked tiredly.

"You guys heard about Shego breaking out of jail, right?" the computer genius inquired.

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"Well, it seems that someone has taken Professor Dementor, tied him up, and left him outside the police station with the blueprints to his next plan."

"Weird." Kim said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not just that, but somehow, that same person has managed to snag Señors Senior Sr. and Senior Jr. who were on their way out of Middleton at the time."

"It's been only two days since Shego got out and suddenly all of the other villains are going in. What's the deal?"

"Maybe Shego's helping us?" Ron suggested.

"Not her, Ron." Wade told him. "There haven't been any sightings of Shego at all for two days."

Kim's stomach twinged. "Two full days? Well, we have to find her. She wouldn't go back to Go City because her brothers are looking for her there and she doesn't have anywhere else to go now that she's cut herself off from Drakken."

"Whoa KP, slow down. A minute ago you were sure she wanted to get revenge on us, now you wanna go look for the missing criminal?"

"Ron she may be a criminal, but she still needs a place to stay. Winter's coming, she could freeze."

"Plasma fire?" Ron said with a quirked eyebrow.

"That's not enough to keep a person warm in the snow!" Kim told him.

"Kim, what's gotten into you?" Wade demanded. "Until Shego's seen she's not our problem and when she _is_ seen then she's going right back to prison."

Kim nodded. "Got it, Wade. So what now?"

"Just sit and wait and see if this mysterious person will bring any more villains in for you guys." Kim nodded and clicked off.

Ron reached across the table and put his hand over hers. "Everything ok, KP?"

Kim nodded before shaking her head. "I'm just worried about her. I know she's Shego and all, but to be all alone when the entire world is against you is too much for just one person."

Ron nodded "I know how you feel KP, but she's Shego she'll pull through. Just because you're a Possible doesn't mean she can't do anything she sets her mind to as well. Just wait it out and she'll come by and probably try to steal something. Then we'll nab her and ship her back to jail. No big."

Km nodded in agreement, but her green eyes stared at the table. _Why do I care so much for what Shego does? She shouldn't matter to me; just another villain on the loose that's probably going to be captured by the mystery person soon._ Kim took a deep breath and stood. "I think I'll go for a walk."

Ron nodded. "We'll meet you at your place, KP."

Kim nodded and headed out the door. Slowly walking around Middleton, Kim sighed. "Shego's a grown woman. Granted she's just barely into her twenties, but she can take care of herself. Why do I keep worrying so much about her then?"

Kim sighed once more and continued her walking and pondering. Finally deciding that it was about time she began heading home to meet Ron, Kim changed direction and began making her way back home. She was nearly to her house when she heard sounds of a struggle in an alley.

"Get off me you filthy hobo."

Kim cocked her head and slowly peeked into the narrow alley. There, she saw Shego trying to beat off a dirty looking man. But from the bags under Shego's eyes and the flickering around her hands, Kim deduced that the woman was weak. Jumping in as the man smacked Shego's head into the brick wall, Kim made quick work of the man, calling the police to come and get him. She looked to the fallen Shego and knew she couldn't let the police find Shego here too. They'd take her back to jail and Shego was in no condition for that.

Lifting the weakened green woman over her shoulder, Kim shot the wanna-be rapist one last scathing look before heading to her house with Shego. She climbed the hill and knocked hurriedly on the door.

Her mother was the one that answered and asked, "Kimberly Ann Possible, why is there a woman slung over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?"

"She's weak mom. Some guy almost raped her. Can you help her, please?"

"Of course, but I thought she was your enemy."

"Well, right now we're neutral. I couldn't let him rape her. No matter what powers she has or what odd color her skin is, she still has feelings and insecurities."

Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded and began patching up the injured Shego. Ron came downstairs when he heard Kim and had a smile on his face… that disappeared as soon as he saw Shego at the table. "Why is Shego lying on the table, unconscious?" he demanded.

"Because she's hurt, she's weak and she needs a place to stay."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "And prison isn't a good enough place for her to stay?"

"Ron!" Kim gasped. "She's too weak to be sent to jail. She would be pounded to a pulp."

"And we _don't _want that?" Ron asked.

"No!" Kim shouted.

"KP, what's gotten into you? Ever since we rescued Shego and Drakken from the exploding building, you've been really worried about Shego's welfare. What is it?"

Kim looked up into Ron's eyes and tried to come up with an answer, but even she didn't know. "I don't know," Kim groaned. "I just don't. All I know is that I want Shego to be safe and healthy before she goes back to jail. And we don't even know what's happening with her. She got sent to jail because of Drakken. Maybe she wants to do something better with herself, maybe not become a hero, but not stay a villain either. We have to at least give her a chance."

"KP, she's wanted in more than ten countries, how do we give her another chance?"

Kim glared at him and stormed up to her bedroom to think. _What is wrong with me?_ the teen hero demanded of herself. _She's Shego, a villain with wicked powers. Why should I care what happens to her? She's been my enemy since I started this job. Why do I care so much about her?_ Kim hummed softly and slowly fell asleep trying to figure out what her deal with Shego was.

* * *

**__****_Chapter three's ending. What do you think so far? Like it? Hate it? Don't just sit there, tell me!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's number four, ready for you to read it. Tell me what you think of it._**

* * *

Shego groaned as she woke up. Taking note of her surroundings, she found herself in a pink room underneath the covers of a bed. Looking around she found numerous pictures on the walls and a whole bunch of other knickknacks on shelves and such. Just then, the trapdoor to the room began opening and someone with red hair was seen walking backwards. Shego tried to move, but found herself too weak, so all she could do was wait until the person turned around. When they did, she growled lowly to cover the gasp of shock that threatened to come from her.

"You're awake!" Kim said brightly. "I brought you something to eat, you know, just in case you were hungry when you woke up." She held out a tray of food sheepishly and set it on the bedside table next to Shego.

"Where am I?" the villainess asked hoarsely.

"You're in my room at my house." Kim told her. "I found you on the street and you were passed out. It looked like you hadn't eaten in days and from how long you slept, my mom would say that you probably hadn't slept in days either. How do you feel?"

"Fine." Shego replied coldly. "Why am I here?"

"So you could recover." Kim told her, rummaging in the closet for something.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "You mean so I can recover so that I can go back to jail?" she asked loftily.

"Only if you want to go back to jail." Kim replied absently as she slid her pajama shirt off and slipped into a purple tank top with a cat on the front. Looking down at it, she shook her head and dug for a different top.

"What do you mean by that?" Shego asked as she ate a biscuit from the tray.

"I mean, you can change your life around. Don't make a complete one-eighty; just you know, change so that you can stay out of jail. You don't have to become a hero, but do you really want to stay a villain with how people treat you?"

Shego raised an eyebrow as Kim pulled on a red tank top with sparkles down the front. Nodding she turned to Shego and cocked her head. "What do you think?"

"No," Shego said slowly.

"You don't like it?" Kim asked.

"I meant about being a villain. Shego sighed. "I don't like how most people treat me, but what else was I to do, you know? I mean, Drakken provided me with a roof over my head and food and clothing. I wasn't going to throw all of that away just because I didn't like how people treated me. But how am I supposed to change, Kimmie?" Shego asked, digging into the eggs. "It's not like we can erase my wanted picture from every computer in the world."

Kim smiled and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "You hear that Wade?' she asked.

"Loud and clear, Kim. I'm on it."

Shego raised an eyebrow as she chewed on a sausage. "So Nerd Boy is going to help me get off the hook with the police?"

"Not only that," Kim said. "But, we are also using Global Justice's Eraser to erase your criminal record from the minds of everyone except the other villains."

Shego eyed Kim suspiciously. "Why are you doing all of this for me?" she demanded.

"Because… I care about you Shego."

"Why?" the green woman persisted. "Why do you care so much? You could have left me on the streets to freeze. You could have let me endure the nightmare on the helicopter. You could have let me explode in the bomb back at Drakken's lair. Why didn't you?" Kim stared at her and Shego saw something flicker in the green eyes.

"I don't know." Kim murmured. "I just don't know." Sighing, Kim turned to her closet again and began pulling out different pairs of pants.

"Go with the jean skirt with the red hemming and the sparkles on the back." Kim looked at her gratefully and closed her closet door, coming out seconds later with the outfit on.

"Do you need anything to wear?" the redhead asked softly. "I've got a few outfits that are too big for me, or my mom could lend you some of her clothes. You'll have to keep a low profile for awhile until Wade can erase you from the system."

Shego looked at Kim and nodded, her eyes narrowing when she saw another flicker of that same something. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me, Princess?" she asked apprehensively.

Kim cocked her head and then shrugged. "Not really except that you can't touch anything in my room and try to stay away from my brothers." Kim smiled and stood. "Finish your breakfast, you need to build your energy back up."

With that, Kim disappeared down the stairs with Shego staring after her. _Something's not quite right with little Kimmie._ Shego thought, finishing her breakfast by chewing slowly on the orange slices. _And I'm gonna find out what._

* * *

**__****_Ooh, Shego's onto Kim now. Let's see how this plays out. Reviews are always welcome!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Next chapter up. Here you go and enjoy!_**

* * *

Kim walked idly down the stairs and smiled at her mother and father. Her parents looked at her strangely because she seemed happier than usual. "Is everything ok, Kimmie?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Yeah Dad," Kim said, walking over to her own plate of food and beginning to chew on a sausage. "Everything's great. Why"

"Well, you seem happier than when you went up to your room. I take it Shego's awake?"

Kim nodded, her eyes shining. "We had a talk and I told her that Wade and I were erasing her criminal record so that she could turn over a new leaf if she wanted."

"So she's going to become a hero?" Mrs. Possible asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kim shook her head in response. "Not if she doesn't want to. I mean, plenty of people turn over a new leaf and just lead normal lives with the occasional mess up." Both of her parents nodded in understanding.

"So what are your plans for Halloween?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Well, Jim and Tim are officially old enough to look after themselves, so I decided to relax since there doesn't seem to be any way a villain would attack that day."

"Oh?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Some mysterious person has been catching villains and turning them into the police." The elder Possibles looked at each other quizzically, but let it go.

"Maybe you should take Shego out for a bit." Mrs. Possible suggested. "She could use some fresh air after sleeping for three days." Kim's eyes brightened at the prospect and her parents shared a look.

"Sounds cool." Kim said, finishing her breakfast so that she could go ask Shego about it.

* * *

"No."

Kim's shoulders sank at the answer. "Why not?' she asked, looking at Shego sadly.

"Because that's the time when the police are looking for villains most. I think I'll stay inside that day."

"But Shego, you could use some fresh air. And it'll be fun because we'll get candy. Besides, we don't have to go trick or treating. We could always head to the Middleton High Halloween Party."

Shego raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Alright Kimmie, if you say so. By the way, what books do you have to read around here, I'm bored."

Kim motioned to her bookshelf and said, "Help yourself."

As she headed back down the stairs, Shego looked over at the bookshelf and decided to look through the books. Moving them aside slowly to see which ones caught her eye, a small pink booklet definitely caught her eye and Shego pulled it off the bookshelf; it was Kim's diary. Shego debated over whether or not to read it before remembering that Kim **had** told her to help herself. So, picking the lock with her nail, Shego opened the diary and began reading. Green eyes widened as they flew across the pages.

_She writes about it so… calmly._ Shego thought in wonder. _It's like she doesn't even mind saving the world time and time again._ Shego shut the little booklet and set it on top of the bookshelf.

"Kimmie is definitely more than meets the eye." Shego sighed. "Maybe, I could be like that too."

"You could." A voice said softly from the bed. Looking back in surprise, Shego found Kim lounging on the bedspread.

"I'm sorry." The green skinned woman said softly.

"I don't mind." Kim said. "Besides, that's the faux diary. The real one is under lock and key. How are you feeling?"

Shego cocked her head and asked, "You aren't mad?"

"No," Kim replied, sitting up and looking at her. "A bit disappointed, but not mad."

Shego nodded and said, "I feel better than earlier, why?"

"Because I've just been informed by Wade that your criminal record is completely in the past. Would you like a change of clothes? I have plenty of green and black."

Shego nodded and sat on the bed as Kim grabbed a ready outfit from the closet and handed it to her. Kim turned as Shego changed and turned back to see how it fit. Observing the outfit, Kim nodded and set to work. The outfit she had given Shego was a pair of black slacks with a green tube top. The tube top didn't cover nor expose Shego's stomach so Kim took a pair of scissors and trimmed the shirt until it exposed Shego's whole stomach. Looking down at the slacks, Kim trimmed them as well until they were capris.

"How's that?' she asked timidly.

Shego looked down at herself and nodded. "Very nice, Kimmie."

Kim blushed and nodded. "Ready to go?" she asked shyly.

Shego raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior. "Yeah, let's go."

Heading out, Kim waved good-bye to her parents and began her walk with Shego. As the two walked, a brittle wind whisked by and Kim noticed Shego shivering. Taking off the jean jacket she had used to complete her outfit, Kim didn't wait for Shego to tell her no, but instead put it around the other woman's shoulders.

"We can get some clothes from my mom if you want." The redhead told the green-skinned woman, looking down at the ground. "That way you aren't so cold and I don't have to keep cutting off my outfits."

Shego looked down at the teen hero and noticed that Kim was forcing herself to stare straight ahead. Stopping, Shego raised an eyebrow at how Kim stopped with her almost mechanically.

"Ok Princess, what's up?" Shego demanded. "You've been acting weird lately. You're blushing more and you seem shy. What's the deal?"

Kim looked down and avoided Shego's gaze. Shego scrunched her eyebrows and raised Kim's chin until the teen looked at her. "What is it?" Shego demanded.

Kim shook her head and stepped backward, out of Shego's grasp. "You know what? This walk was a bad idea. You can go on alone since no one really remembers all the bad stuff you did. I think I'll head back home."

Shego watched as Kim turned and walked back in the direction they'd come, her head bent and her figure slumped slightly. For some reason, Shego actually found herself feeling sad that she had made Kim leave.

_Why?_ the green woman demanded of herself. _Why do I care so much that she finally left me alone since I woke up?_

_Maybe because she actually gave a damn about you?_ another voice in her mind pointed out. _She saved you from an exploding building and a rapist. Not many people would have done that_.

_True, but why do I care_? Shego pondered over this as she continued her walk.

* * *

**__****_Shego knows something's up now. Detective Shego on the case. Check it out and see what you'll find. Review and click next._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Longest chapter so far. This is where the songs come in. Check it out._**

* * *

Kim returned home and went straight to her room. Pacing for a few minutes, Kim decided to do what she did whenever something was on her mind, but she couldn't calm down. Stripping herself of her jacket and changing into workout clothes, Kim turned the radio on high and began to relax, moving her body as the music took her away. Moving her hips with the beat, Kim let everything else fade away and just focused on the music and the rhythm pounding in her heart.

* * *

Shego arrived back at the Possible home to find it deserted. "Adults must have gone to work and the Twin weirdos must have gone to school." Shego shrugged and began making herself something to eat, but as she paused in chopping some carrots a sound reached her ears.

Cocking her head, Shego listened to the sound for a moment. "Is that… music?"

Listening further, Shego confirmed that it was in fact music. Deciding to investigate, Shego found that the music led to Kim's room and the hatch was open. Looking in, Shego was shocked at the sight before her. Kim Possible, the teen hero that saved the world on a yearly/monthly/weekly/_daily_ basis, was doing a thing most teenagers do: dancing like there was no tomorrow and, if Shego were truly honest with herself, Kim was GOOD. Her moves were fluid and her body twisted and turned like nothing else. Shego had seen Kim flip, twist and twirl on missions, but that was during battle. This was… different and it made Shego want to get closer to the red haired hero. Clearing her throat, Shego caught Kim's attention and the teen gasped in shock.

"Sh-Shego, hey!" Kim ducked her head so that Shego didn't see the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Wow Princess," Shego said loftily. "I never knew you were such a good dancer outside of cheerleading practice. And I have to admit, you did look pretty hot." Shego, studying her nails, didn't see the pleased look on Kim's face as the teen's blush continued deepening. "I wonder if those moves could be put to any other use besides just dancing." Looking up, Shego noticed that Kim's blush was almost as red as her hair.

"Aw, I made Kimmie blush." Kim turned away from Shego and started putting her music equipment away.

"Wait," Kim's heart skipped a beat when Shego's hand landed on her arm, the tips of her fingers just barely scratching the sides of Kim's breast.

"Can I dance with you?" Shego watched as Kim turned to look at her and wondered briefly if one could die from blushing. If so, Kim was halfway there.

"Well I, uh, and y-you, um, you're, ah, yes?"

Shego concealed a smirk as Kim fumbled over her words. _The pieces are falling together._ The green-skinned woman thought to herself, watching Kim's behavior. "I'll be right back." Shego said.

Kim nodded and Shego left the room for a moment. When she returned, she cleared her throat and Kim turned, her breath leaving her at the sight before her. Shego stood in front of her door with a black miniskirt and a bra on. Kim couldn't for the life of her find her breath and everything began spinning as she went down. Waking up seconds later, Kim looked up to see Shego standing over her smiling.

"Is my outfit that bad?" the green woman asked, her eyes twinkling.

"No!" Kim said, hurrying to reassure Shego. "It looks great; it just caught me offguard for a second."

"Well then, now that you're awake, maybe we can dance." Shego held out a hand and helped Kim to her feet.

"Ready?" Shego asked, a smile tugging her lips.

Kim nodded and hit the play button. The beginning music to **JUMP IN THE LINE – SHAKE SENORA** by _Harry Belafonte_ began to play and as one, Shego and Kim began moving their hips to the beat. When the horns kicked in, both girls smiled and continued moving their hips as the chorus came around. When the first Verse came, Kim was the first to dance openly.

**_My girl's name is Senora,  
_****_I tell you friends I adore her.  
_****_And when she dances, oh brother;  
_****_she's a hurricane in all kinds of weather._**

Kim moved back to Shego's side and the two continued dancing, throwing in side steps and small spins. As the next Verse came in, Shego moved a bit forward.

**_You can talk about Cha-Cha,  
_****_Tango, Waltz or the Ramba.  
_****_Senora's dance has no title;  
_****_you jump in the saddle  
_****_hold on to the bridle._**

Kim giggled as Shego mimicked riding a horse. The next verse was all Kim.

**_Senora, she's a sensation  
_****_(the reason for aviation)  
_****_and fellas you got to watch it;  
_****_when she wind up, she butt'em,  
_****_she go like a rocket!_**

Shego and Kim laughed as Kim moved back in place with Shego. When Harry yelled**_ "Hoist those skirts a little higher!" _**Shego did a spin that made the skirt just barely cover her thighs and Kim nearly lost her breath again. The two did 'The Egyptian' during the four beat counts after the instrumental music finished. As the last verse came in, both girls nodded and began singing.

"**_Senora dances Callipso,  
_****_left to right is the tempo.  
_****_And when she gets a sensation  
_****_She jump in the air come down in slow motion_****.**"

Laughing as they both did a dip on this part, the girls came back up to end the song. Both girls ended the song with their hands over their heads and their hips cocked. Their stances broke as they both fell into laughing heaps on the floor.

"That was great!" Shego chuckled.

"I haven't had that much fun since ever." Kim agreed. "'Nother song?" she asked.

"Definitely." Shego nodded.

Kim grinned and made sure the CD was still going. She pressed play and **UNBROKEN** by _Demi Lovato_ began playing. The two counted down the beat and moved into action once Demi began singing.

Kim went first as she had done last time.

**_Locked up tight  
_****_like I would never feel again.  
_****_Stuck in some kind of love prison  
_****_that threw away the key. Oh, oh.  
_****_Terrified. Until I stare into your eyes.  
_****_You made me start to realize  
_****_the possibility. So, so_******

Shego stepped up and Kim stepped back.****

**_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken.  
_****_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken.  
_****_Tonight, Tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go.  
_****_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken.  
_****_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving.  
_****_Tonight, Tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go._**

As the backup music kicked in, Shego and Kim began moving more freely and wildly. Kim spinning and flipping as Shego twirled and dipped. Shego stayed up front so she could do the next verse.

**_All played out.  
_****_The same lies  
_****_with a different face.  
_****_But there's something  
_****_in the words you say  
_****_that makes it all feel  
_****_so real._**

Kim stepped up to dance the chorus this time.

**_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken.  
_****_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken.  
_****_Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go.  
_****_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken.  
_****_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving.  
_****_Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go._**

Shego and Kim drew level with each other as the bridge began**_._**

**_No need for me to run, run, run.  
_****_You're makin' me believe in everything.  
_****_No need to go and hide, hide, hide.  
_****_Gonna give you every little piece of me._**

The girls drew close to each other and clasped hands.****

**_I'm gonna love you like  
_****_I've never been broken, broken, broken._**

Kim's breath was ragged, but she managed to sing this part of the song with Shego.

**_"I'm gonna love you like I've never been BROKEN!"  
_****_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken.  
_****_I'm gonna say it like I've never been spoken.  
_****_Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go.  
_****_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken.  
_****_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving.  
_****_Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go.  
_****_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken.  
_****_I'm gonna say it like I've never been spoken.  
_****_Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go.  
_****_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken.  
_****_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving.  
_****_Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go._**

"Interesting song." Shego murmured.

"She went through a lot of heartbreak." Kim shrugged. "But she decided to keep trying and make each new try seem as though it were the first."

Shego nodded. "I'm still in a dancing mood, but do you have anything a bit slower?" Kim pressed play and changed to the only slow song she had on the CD, but she couldn't remember what it was. The beginning music to **CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE** sung by _Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgins_ began to play and Kim's eyes widened. Shego, on the other hand, nodded and started this song off.

**_Take my hand,  
_****_take a breath,  
_****_pull me close,  
_****_and take one step.  
_****_Keep your eyes  
_****_locked on mine  
_****_and let the music  
_****_be your guide._**

As the song played, Shego made the instructions reality, having Kim hold her hand and take a deep breath before pulling Shego close to her and the two took one step. As they danced, Shego made sure Kim kept constant eye contact so that she could see what was playing on the girl's emotions.

**_Won't you promise me  
_****_that you'll never forget  
_****_to keep dancing  
_****_wherever we go next.  
_****_It's like catching lightning  
_****_the chances of finding  
_****_someone like you.  
_****_It's one in a million  
_****_the chances of feeling  
_****_the way we do.  
_****_And with every step together,  
_****_we just keep on getting better,  
_****_so can I have this dance?  
_****_Can I have this dance?_**

Kim spun Shego out before bringing her back in and taking control of the second verse.

**_Take my hand,  
_****_I'll take the lead  
_****_and every turn  
_****_will be safe with me  
_****_don't be afraid…  
_****_afraid to fall.  
_****_You know I'll catch you  
_****_through it all._**

Kim dipped Shego before pulling her back up and the green woman saw a smile adorning the younger girl's face.****

**_And you can't keep us apart  
_****_cause my heart is wherever you are._**

As the chorus returned, Kim grew a bit more confident with the dance moves and Shego could see something flickering in her eyes. Joy, Happiness? No. Shego's eyes widened as she saw love behind all of the emotions Kim had in her eyes. _She loves me?_ Shego asked as the bridge came on.

**_No mountains too high enough,  
_****_oceans too wide,  
_****_cause together or not  
_****_our dance won't stop.  
_****_Let it rain, let it pour,  
_****_what we have is worth fighting for.  
_****_You know I believe  
_****_that we were meant to be._**

Shego watched as Kim mouthed the words to herself and smiled slightly before the chorus came again.

**_It's like catching lightning  
_****_the chances of finding  
_****_someone like you  
_****_it's one in a million  
_****_the chances of feeling  
_****_the way we do.  
_****_And with every step together  
_****_we just keep on getting better.  
_****_So can I have this dance?  
_****_Can I have this dance?_**

Kim smiled as the song ended and Shego couldn't help but smile back. "That got my muscles rested," she said. "Ready for another song?" Kim beamed at her and pressed for the next song to play. **TAKE IT OFF** by _Ke$ha_ began playing. Shego raised an eyebrow as the opening chorus began.

"Kinky, Kimmie." She smirked**_. _**

**_When the dark  
_****_of the night  
_****_comes around,  
_****_that's the time  
_****_that the animal  
_****_comes alive  
_****_looking for  
_****_something wild._**

Shego grinned as she saw a chance to tease Kim and began a sensual dance.

**_And now we lookin' like pimps  
_****_in my gold Trans am,  
_****_got a water bottle full of whiskey  
_****_in my handbag.  
_****_Got my drunk text on;  
_****_I'll regret it in the morning,  
_****_but tonight, I don't give a…  
_****_I don't give a… I don't give a…_**

Kim's eyes twinkled as she caught on to what Shego was trying to do. Beginning to dance alongside the older woman, Kim threw in some sexy moves of her own.

**_There's a place downtown  
_****_where the freaks all come around  
_****_it's a hole in the wall  
_****_it's a dirty free for all  
_****_and they turn me on  
_****_when they take it off  
_****_when they take it off  
_****_everybody take it off.  
_****_There's a place I know  
_****_if you're lookin for a show  
_****_where they go hardcore  
_****_and there's glitter on the floor  
_****_and they turn me on  
_****_when they take it off  
_****_when they take it off  
_****_everybody take it off.  
_****_Lose your mind  
_****_lose it now  
_****_lose your clothes  
_****_in the crowd  
_****_we're delirious  
_****_tear it down  
_****_till the sun comes  
_****_back around  
_****_and now we lookin so smashed  
_****_knockin over trash cans  
_****_everybody breakin bottles  
_****_it's a filthy hot mess  
_****_and gonna get faded  
_****_I'm not the designated driver  
_****_so I don't give a…  
_****_I don't give a… I don't give a…_**

Shego grinned mischievously at Kim and placed her hands on the other girl's hips. Kim gulped for a moment before doing the same with Shego's hips. Shego nodded and wildly ground into Kim during the chorus. Kim's pupils dilated for a second before the redhead regained her focus and ground back into Shego. _Kimmie's good_. Shego thought as they spun away from each other to dance freely during the bridge/instrumental. _Shego's… wow_. Kim couldn't describe what she was feeling toward the green woman and this confused her**_._**

**_Right now.  
_****_Take it off right now  
_****_take it off right now  
_****_take it off oh whoa oh  
_****_right now  
_****_take it off right now  
_****_take it off right now  
_****_take it off  
_****_everybody TAKE IT OFF!_**

Shego threw her hands over her head as the last chorus began and Kim waved her hips with reckless abandon, both laughing happily as the song ended.

"Got anything slower for a bit Kimmie?" Shego asked.

Kim shrugged. "Maybe semi-slow." She murmured, pressing for the next song. **OUR GENERATION** began playing and Shego looked to Kim in confusion.

"It's a song my brothers heard while looking at the cute girls on this one Disney dance show."

Shego shrugged and began moving her hips to the upbeat music. Kim watched her in fascination, looking at how Shego's body just moved naturally to the music as if the music were inside her.

**_We can make a change  
_****_It's our generation  
_****_Nothing's in our way  
_****_It's our generation  
_****_you gotta start with you  
_****_and nobody else  
_****_you gotta raise your voice  
_****_and say what you feel  
_****_time is in our hands  
_****_it's our generation._**

After a few more moments, Kim began moving to the beat too and soon enough, she was back beside Shego. Dancing beside Shego, Kim felt a kind of warm feeling spread through her and smiled at the green woman. When the song ended, Kim sat down on the bed as Shego leaned against the wall. Kim watched how Shego moved and noticed the relaxed, yet tense stance the woman held herself in.

"Whatcha lookin' at Kimmie?" Shego asked with a smirk on her lips and Kim blushed at realizing she had been staring at Shego.

"N-nothing." Kim murmured. "Are you hungry? Mom's been teaching me how to cook; I might be able to whip us up something." Shego shrugged and followed Kim downstairs.

* * *

**__****_Gasp! This is GOOD! Tell me whether you think this new development is good or bad._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter seven, not as long, but just as good. Check it out._**

* * *

Shego watched as Kim bustled around the kitchen, cooking spaghetti for a small lunch. Watching as Kim reached up to get the spaghetti noodles from the cabinet, Shego eyed her behind appreciatively. _Kimmie's filled out nicely since the first time we met_. The green woman thought.

Kim felt Shego's eyes on her and blushed as she stirred the noodles. _Why am I blushing?_ the redhead wondered. _It's just Shego_.

Sitting down at the table to wait for the noodles to get finished, Kim's eyes were drawn to the bra Shego was wearing. It was clingy and tight and Kim's cheeks reddened as she noticed that Shego's nipples were poking through the fabric.

"Like what you see, Kimmie?" Kim blushed as red as her hair as she realized that she'd been staring at Shego's chest.

"No!" Kim said hurriedly and Shego raised an eyebrow. "I mean yes?" Kim asked, helplessly confused.

Shego chuckled and Kim smiled at the sound. "So, spaghetti a normal thing you eat or do you put something in it to give it the Possible Pizzazz?"

Kim grinned. "Are you allergic to lemons?" she asked as she went to stir the spaghetti noodles.

"No." Shego replied questioningly.

Kim nodded and threw a noddle on the wall. It stuck for a few seconds before falling off. "Not finished yet." She murmured to herself before sitting at the table across from Shego. Shego shrugged and looked at the noodles.

"So, what's up with the lemons?' she asked.

"Secret Possible recipe." Kim replied absently, checking her nails to clear the dirt. Shego cocked an eyebrow, but let it go; she couldn't wait to see this surprise.

After a few minutes of silence, Kim stood to check the spaghetti again. Testing the noodles, she nodded when it stuck and wouldn't come down. Adding in the spaghetti sauce, Kim pulled some lemons out of the refrigerator. Cutting them into slices, she told Shego to go upstairs. Once Shego was out of sight, Kim began rubbing the knife against the lemon skin and into the spaghetti before squeezing the juice out and into the spaghetti as well. Stirring it thoroughly, Kim called Shego back down. The pale-green woman cocked an eyebrow as Kim set her food down on the table.

Taking a tentative sniff, Shego nodded and put a forkful into her mouth, eyes widening as she did. "Wow Princess, this is really good. What'd you do with the lemon?"

Kim gave her a secretive smile and shrugged, continuing her meal. Once they were both done eating, Shego washed while Kim dried and put away. The two headed back up to Kim's room and checked out the remaining music on the CD.

**I AM A GIRL LIKE YOU** sung by _Julie Stevens and Tracy Moore_ began playing and Shego raised an eyebrow at Kim, who blushed and paused it. "I still like the songs from Barbie even though I don't play with the dolls."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll be Erica and you can be Anneliese, Princess." Shego finished with a smirk.

"Alright." Kim agreed, pressing play.

**If I'd like to have my breakfast hot,  
Madame Carp will make me pay.  
And I have to fetch the eggs myself  
and the barn's a mile away.  
It's cold and wet, yet still I get  
an omelet on my plate_. _  
But in my head, I'm back in bed,  
snuggled up and sleeping late. **

Shego ended her part by jumping on Kim's bed and curling into a ball. Kim chuckled as she waited a moment for her part to come on.

_If I want some eggs, I ring the bell  
and the maid comes running in.  
And she serves them on a silver tray  
and she brings the cookie tin.  
And while I eat, she rubs my feet  
and strolling minstrels play.  
Though I'd rather be in my library  
reading science books all day. _

Shego hopped off the bed, her skirt riding up for a moment before fluttering back down. She approached Kim and smiled as the next part for Erica came on.

**I'm just like you** _(You are?) **  
**_**You're just like me. _  
_There's somewhere else we'd rather be._  
_Somewhere that's ours, _  
_somewhere that dreams come true. _  
_Yes I am a girl like you. _  
_You'd never think that it was so, _  
_but now I've met you and I know. _  
_It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue, _  
_that I am a girl like you.**

Kim chuckled at Shego's bow to her and the smirk on the green woman's lips.

**First I choose a fabric from the rack  
and I pin the pattern down.  
And I stitch it in the front and back  
and it turns into a gown.**

Shego placed a tiara on Kim's head as the redhead began singing her own part. Kim tossed it away and spun around for a bit.

_I wear the gown  
without my crown  
and dance around my room.  
**And imagine life **  
**without the strife **  
**of an unfamiliar groom.**_

The two girls looked at each other knowingly and began twirling around the room, beginning their duet.

_I'm just like you. _**I think that's true_.  
_**_You're just like me. _**Yes I can see_.  
We take responsibility.  
_**_We carry through, _**we carry through;** **_  
Do what we need to do.  
Yes I am a girl like you_**_. **  
**_**I'm just like you_._**_ I'm just like you. **  
**_**You're just like me_._**_ You're just like me. **  
**It's something anyone can see. **  
**_**A heart that beats,**_ a heart that beats;**  
** **a voice that speaks the truth.  
Yes I am a girl like you.**_

Shego and Kim collapsed in identical fits of laughter when they finished the song. "Oh, I forgot how great it felt to sing along to the Barbie songs." Kim chuckled, standing up.

Shego wiped her eyes and went over to the CD player with Kim. She felt how close Kim was to her and smiled at the slight hitch in the redhead's breathing. Shego looked through the songs on the CD and stopped at one in particular in surprise.

"**SEXY AND I KNOW IT**?" the green woman asked Kim with a raised eyebrow.

Kim blushed a deep red, but began dancing to the beat of the song. "It's nice to dance to and it really boosts a girl's self-esteem."

Shego stared at Kim. "_You_ have low self-esteem?"

Kim shrugged. "Sometimes." Shego shook her head and began dancing with Kim as the lyrics kicked into play.

**_When I walk on by,  
girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat,  
walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll,  
animal print pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Lee I got the claw, yo  
Girl look at that body [x3]  
I work out  
Girl look at that body [x3]  
I work out  
When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got a passion in my pants  
and I ain't afraid to show it,  
show it, show it, show it_**

As Shego danced, she surveyed Kim's movements and couldn't help but think that the teen redhead actually did look sexy as her body moved effortlessly to the beat. As the song progressed, Shego watched with awe as Kim's moves got sexier and sexier until…

**_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_**

Kim did a backflip and landed in a flip before slithering back to her feet like a snake. Shego's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw that. _Kimmie's got game!_ Shego thought heatedly. _But if that's how she wants to play it, I'm going to spit game right back_. With that, Shego focused more on her moves than the beat itself.

**_When I'm at the mall,  
_****_security just can't fight them off  
_****_When I'm at the beach  
_****_I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
_****_This is how I roll,  
_****_come on ladies it's time to go  
_****_We headed to the bar,  
_****_baby don't be nervous  
_****_No shoes, no shirt,  
_****_and I still get service  
_****_Girl look at that body [x3]  
_****_I work out  
_****_Girl look at that body [x3]  
_****_I work out  
_****_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
_****_Everybody stops and they staring at me  
_****_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it,  
_****_show it, show it, show it  
_****_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_**

Shego did a dip down to the floor that made her skirt ride up and expose even more of her thighs. Watching in satisfaction as Kim swallowed with difficulty, Shego gave her a wink and continued dancing.

**_I'm sexy and I know it...  
Check it out [x2]_**

Kim let out a giggle as she and Shego faced each other for the next part. As one, the two began wiggling out of control.

**_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x4]  
Do the wiggle man [x2]_**

When the wiggle had finished, the girls went back to the pole-dancing moves. Shego and Kim both felt their bodies heating

**_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it  
Girl look at that body [x3]  
I work out  
Girl look at that body [x3]  
I work out  
Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_**

Kim collapsed on her bed in a fit of laughter as Shego sank to the floor giggling. "That was so much fun!" Kim gushed after her laughing fit had subsided.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Shego agreed, wiping her eyes.

"We should totally do that more often." Kim said eyes shining.

Shego looked up at her and nodded with a small smile gracing her lips. "I think I might actually enjoy that, Princess."

"My parents won't be home til late and the Tweebs are at a friend's house for the night. You can sleep in the guest room if you want."

Shego looked over to see Kim blushing furiously and smirked. "Kay, Kimmie." Shego said with a small wave. "Have a good night."

Kim nodded and took a deep breath. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself quietly as she got ready to go take a shower.

* * *

**_So? Send me a review telling me what you thought. I crave your thoughts. Not in a creepy way, but they would be nice._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here's the next chapter for all those reading. No music in this one, but definitely in the next one. Enjoy._**

* * *

Kim awoke the next morning feeling really good and she smiled at the winter sun shining through her window. It might be the perfect day to sit outside and just enjoy the light of day. That thought was dashed when her Kimmunicator beeped on her bedside table. Sighing, Kim picked it up and answered it. Wade's face flashed onto the screen and smiled.

"Hey Kim." The computer genius greeted her happily. "Good news. Monkey Fist has been reported to the jail along with almost his entire horde of monkeys. Now, the monkeys are being put into cages while Monkey Fist is finishing his term."

Kim grinned happily. "I could almost kiss this mystery person if I knew who they were." She said cheerfully, jumping out of bed and beginning to get out some clothes.

"Any idea who it could be?" Kim asked Wade as she pulled out an orange and black T-shirt and a pair of black sweats with orange stripes down the sides.

"Not a clue. They don't leave any trace of who they are and the police don't have cameras outside the station."

"We might need to leave them flowers and a thank you note." Kim mused. "Maybe candy cause not everyone eats chocolate."

"Chocolate?" a voice asked nearby. Kim turned to see Shego in a green T-shirt and black knee-length skirt, leaning against her doorframe.

"Yeah, there's a mystery person turning in villains for me and the police." Kim explained, turning the Kimmunicator face-down so she could begin changing.

"Really?" Shego inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Imagine that. Any idea who it could be?"

"Not a clue." Kim repeated in verbatim, sliding her shirt on. Shego shook her head.

"Hey Kimmie, I want to talk to you about that Halloween party in two days." Kim looked up at Shego and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know if I wanna go. I mean, I know no one will remember me, but I don't feel like getting remarks on my skin color…"

Kim giggled and walked over to Shego. "You do realize the party is on Halloween right?"

Shego nodded. "So?"

"So, just put a white stripe in your hair and say you're a tricked out and cooler version of Frankenstein's bride."

"And if an unsuspecting Frankenstein happens to walk up to his 'bride'?" Shego persisted.

"Walk away and come find me. I'll take care of him."

Shego snickered and nodded. "Alright, Princess. If you say so. Breakfast is on the table if you want it."

Kim looked up in surprise as she slid into her pants. _Shego made breakfast?_ she wondered incredulously.

Heading down the stairs after signing off with wade, Kim found a plate of pancakes and bacon waiting for her. Chuckling, Kim poured a bit of syrup on her breakfast and began eating. As she ate, Kim put her headphones into her IPod and began listening to her music. She finished her breakfast just as one of her favorite songs came on and Kim gleefully turned up the volume, moving her hips to the beat as she washed her plate and put it in the dishwasher. The screen on her IPod flashed with the name of the song and artist: **HIT THE LIGHTS** by _Selena Gomez and the Scene_.

**_It's the boy you never told 'I like you'  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away  
It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
Things you swear you'd do before you died  
It's the city of love that waits for you  
But you're too damned scared to fly_**

Kim jumped around a bit to the beat of the song as she moved her hips and danced around the kitchen, eyes closed happily.

**_Hit the lights _**  
**_Let the music move you _**  
**_To lose yourself tonight _**  
**_Come alive _**  
**_Let the moment take you _**  
**_To lose control tonight _**  
**_Hit the lights _**  
**_Let the music move you _**  
**_To lose yourself tonight _**  
**_Come alive _**  
**_Let the moment take you _**  
**_To lose control tonight _**

Laughing to herself, Kim didn't notice Shego walk into the room and smile, leaning against the wall and watching the redhead dance.

**_It's the time that you totally screwed up _**_  
**Still you're trying to get it out you're way **  
**It's the fight you had when you didn't make up **  
**It's the past that you're dying to change **  
**It's all the money that you're saving **  
**While a good life passes by **  
**It's all the dreams that never came true **  
**Cause you're too damned scared to try **_

At this, Shego chuckled slightly as Kim began waving her hips wildly to the beat and moving her feet in quick patterns and such to go along with the music pounding in her ears. _Kimmie's cute when she thinks she's alone._ The green-skinned woman mused. _It's like she doesn't have a care in the world._

**_Hit the lights _**_  
**Let the music move you **  
**To lose yourself tonight **  
**Come alive **  
**Let the moment take you **  
**To lose control tonight **  
**Hit the lights **  
**Let the music move you **  
**To lose yourself tonight **  
**Come alive **  
**Let the moment take you **  
**To lose control tonight **_

Kim was moving so quickly that she didn't notice her headphones come out of her IPod. She thought the music was still in her ears, but Shego smiled and began dancing alongside the redheaded hero. 

**_It's a mad, mad world _**_  
**Gotta make an escape **  
**It's a perfect world **  
**When you go all the way **  
**Hit the lights **  
**Let the music move you **  
**To lose yourself tonight **  
**So let's go, go, go, go, go all the way **  
**Yeah let's go, go, go, go, go night and day **  
**From the floor to the rafters **  
**People raise your glasses **  
**We can dance forever **_

Both girls paused along with the music before jumping up and down to the beat and beginning their dance all over again. Shego swirled down to the floor for a moment before straightening back up and shaking her hips smoothly as Kim threw her hands over her head and pumped her hips to the beat as she continued moving her feet in a fast-paced, rhythmic pattern.

**_Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
To lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
To lose control tonight  
It's a mad, mad world  
Gotta make an escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
To lose yourself tonight_**

Kim ended the song with a happy chuckle and said, "I love that song."

"So do I, Princess."

Kim's eyes flew open and she saw Shego standing before her. The green-skinned woman had maneuvered herself back over by the door to appear as though she had been watching the whole time.

Kim looked at her nervously and asked, "How, uh, how long have you been there?"

"Only long enough to see that you have some extremely good moves in your body." Shego shrugged, making Kim blush scarlet.

"Do you want to go for a walk before I have to go to work?" Kim inquired, making Shego's ears perk.

"You work?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Yeah, part-time job at Club Banana (can't remember if Kim worked there or not, sorry)."

"Can I come to watch?"

Kim's eyes narrowed dubiously. "No stealing?" she asked slowly.

"No stealing Princess. Not even Drakken would be stupid enough to try and steal from the very place Kim Possible works. Let's take that walk before we head to your job."

Kim nodded and ran upstairs to grab a jacket for herself and Shego. The two girls began walking out into the slightly chilly weather and walked close together in order to get heat from one another. Kim glanced at Shego to see if the other girl was cold, but if Shego was freezing herself to death, she sure didn't show it. At last, they reached the mall and Kim led Shego to Club Banana, telling her to take a look around for awhile. Kim took off her jacket and walked over to where Monique had just signed in.

"Who's the hottie with you, Kim?" Monique asked. "You got an in the closet secret I should know about?"

Kim blushed as she hung her coat on the rack. "No, Shego's just a friend who needs a place to stay."

Monique raised an eyebrow but let it go for the time being. The girls set to work; Kim unloaded new shipments while Monique worked the cash register. As Kim was trying to reach up and put away a stack of clothes, a firm hand settled on her back and a soft voice said, "Here, let me help you with that."

Kim turned as the person behind her set the pile of clothes neatly on the shelf. "Thanks Shego." Kim breathed, noticing her proximity to the older woman.

"No problem Kimmie." Shego murmured, showing no intention of moving any time soon.

"Kim, I need a bit of customer service over here." Monique called.

With a great reluctance, the two girls moved away from each other and Kim went over to help the woman find something for her teenage daughter. "She's always talking about this place and how good its clothes are so I decided to get something for her birthday…"

Kim tuned the woman out as she held out various different outfits, all of which the woman refused. Kim began growing exasperated since the woman continued refusing the many outfits the redhead held up.

"I need something that has style to it without making her look… trampy." The woman explained for the hundredth time while giving another distasteful look at the shirt and skirt Kim held up. Kim sighed and turned to look back at the shelves; shuffling through more clothing choices, Kim turned when she heard the woman gasp.

"That outfit is perfect!" Kim looked at the woman to see her striding over to a bewildered Shego. "May I have that outfit, miss?" the woman pleaded.

"Uh…" Shego looked to where Kim was frantically nodding yes and grudgingly handed the woman the slim, V-necked, green T-shirt and black slightly baggy cargo pants she had been holding up.

"Thank you so much, ma'am. My daughter will just love it!" The woman hurried over to pay for the outfit while Kim gave a massive sigh of relief. Shego's eyes twinkled as she watched Kim sink to the ground.

"Picky customer?" the green-tinted woman asked.

"You have **no** idea." Kim moaned as the woman raced out of the store.

Shego chuckled and put an arm around Kim's shoulders. "I might have an idea; it takes awhile before one shoplifts. They must know the store front, back and sideways to know the exits and such. I've been around many stores with multiple picky customers. Trust me Kimmie, I've been there."

Kim laughed as she looked up at Shego. "Thanks Shego." Kim sighed and slowly stood. "I had better get back to work. Wanna head to the food court for lunch later?"

Shego nodded and gave Kim a thumbs up before heading for the store entrance. Kim went back to stocking the shelves while Monique sat behind the counter.

"You and Shego seem to have some very nice chemistry." Monique commented as Kim came back from the storage room with another box.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, unloading clothes onto a cart.

"You and she seem to have the relationship chemistry everyone wants, but very few have." Monique said slowly.

Kim blushed and moved along the shelves. "No we don't; we've just become closer friends since she was kicked out of her home."

"Who'd she live with?" Monique asked.

"Drakken." Kim murmured, setting some stacks of tank tops on a low shelf.

"The weird blue guy you save the world from almost every other time?"

"The very one." Kim confirmed.

"Wow, it's a miracle she hasn't gone insane. So what are you going to be at the Halloween bash at school?"

"Probably a hybrid between a vampire and a werewolf. I've tried everything else already. Why not?"

Monique shrugged. "Sounds good to me, girl. I'm going as a tricked out version of the Wolfman's daughter."

Kim smiled at this and the two passed the time talking about the tests they were taking in school and such. When Kim's lunch break came, she clocked out and walked to the food court, where she found Shego sitting at a table near the restrooms.

Kim slid into the seat across from her and said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Shego replied. "Two or three guys hit on me and I had to almost break one of their hands to get one of them to stop."

Kim frowned slightly at the prospect of someone else hitting on Shego, but let it go as she and the other woman talked while they ordered burgers from Wendy's. At last as they were finishing up, Kim looked at her watch and saw that she had roughly fifteen more minutes left.

Turning to Shego, she asked, "Have you thought on the outfit you're going to wear for the Halloween party?"

"Nope," Shego murmured.

"Well then," Kim said with a sly smile. "Let's go find you a zombie wardrobe."

* * *

**_Thank you to all those who reviewed and more reviews means chapters are uploaded faster._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I feel a little like I'm making the music overabundant in certain chapters, so I'll try to downplay it JUST a bit. For now, Enjoy chapter nine._**

* * *

Kim held up a black dress with a shredded hem, but Shego shook her head and Kim replaced it. They were in Hot Topic trying to find Shego a good outfit to be the Bride of Frankenstein. So far they had gone through eight different dresses and Shego had shaken her head to all of them. Kim stared at Shego and tried to figure out what kind of dress the green-skinned woman wanted.

_Think Kim,_ the redhead told herself. _What does Shego usually wear? _

Kim tapped her chin as she scanned the greenand black outfit and thought for a moment. The other day, Shego wore a baggy black shirt with green jeans and yesterday Shego wore a green bra with a black skirt. And she's always wearing her green and black jumpsuit… Kim's eyes widened as an idea popped into her head.

"Stay right here," she told Shego.

"Kay." Shego called, checking out some black nail polish not too far away.

Kim slipped back to Club Banana and looked around the storage room for just the thing she was looking for. Finally pulling it out of an old box, Kim appraised the shirt and skirt match. The top was black and exposed the midriff with small ties going down the length of the arm and ending at the wrist joint. The skirt was green and went all the way down to one's ankles with a knot at the waist to give the effect of having tied the skirt together. Looking through the box, Kim found a set of matching shoes. They were green sandals with black laces that went all the way up to midthigh.

Walking back to Shego, Kim held the outfit up and smirked as the green-skinned woman's eyes widened. "That's perfect, Kimmie!" Shego exclaimed, fingering the skirt in excitement.

"You think it'll work?"

"Definitely!" Shego sighed happily.

"Good, I get off in a few hours, go looking around the mall for a bit so that you're entertained." Shego nodded and Kim headed back to Club banana.

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever!" Kim squealed to Monique when she arrived. Monique raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and continued filing her nails behind the desk.

"Shego, let's get ready for the Halloween Party!" Kim called.

Shego sidled into the room and nodded. "Play some music so we can listen and work." Shego suggested, getting the make-up kits as Kim got the outfits.

The redhead walked over to her IPod speakers and put the music-player on shuffle. **_We R Who We R_** began blasting through the room and Shego gave Kim a knowing smirk. As one, the girls began moving their hips to the beat of the music.

**_Hot and dangerous _**  
**_If you're one of us then roll with us _**  
**_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love _**  
**_When we got our hot pants on and up _**  
**_And yes of course we does _**  
**_We running this town just like a club _**  
**_And no you don't wanna mess with us _**  
**_Got Jesus on my necklace _**

Shego continued dancing as she rubbed glittering green mascara on her eyelids and smoothed her shredded stockings. She waved her hips for a moment as the beat continued and smirked at the way the skirt fluttered around her legs. _Sure to turn some heads._ The green woman thought.

**_Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o. let's go _**

Meanwhile, Kim was putting the finishing touches on her hybrid costume. She had secured a pair of white ears to poke through her hair while putting on a furry dress with fishnet stockings.

"Hey Kimmie, do you mind turning the music up so that I can blow dry my hair to make the moisturizer dry faster?"

Kim shrugged and turned the music up higher, throwing her hands in the air and moving her hips happily.

**_DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of this, so serious  
It's making my brain delirious  
I'm just talking true  
I'm telling you bout the shit we do  
Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o let's go! _**

Kim paused the music and called, "Ready to go, Shego?"

Shego finished putting white and green sparkles into black hair and turned with a smile. "Ready to go, Princess."

Kim smiled and took her IPod out of the stereo before continuing the song as the girls gathered their jackets. "Let's go." Kim grinned as they headed into the night.

**_Tonight we're going hard, hard har-har-har-hard _**  
**_Just like the world is our, our o-o-o-ours _**  
**_We're tearing it apart par-par-par-par-part _**  
**_You know we're superstars _**  
**_We are who we are _**  
Shego waved her hips to the beat for a moment and two children barely avoided running into her on their way up to a house. Kim hid a giggle behind her hand as Shego shot the kids a slight glare before continuing her small dance. After a moment, Kim clipped the IPod to her pocket and danced alongside Shego, the two of them laughing heartily as they finally made it to the school.

**_We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb du-du-du-dumb  
Our body's going numb, numb nu-nu-nu-numb _**  
**_We'll be forever young, young yo-yo-yo-young _**  
**_You know we're superstars _**  
**_We are who we are _**

Shego looked around at all of the kids that were jamming out to the music and eating punch and such. She saw a girl dressed as the Egyptian Queen, Cleopatra with other girls around her dressed as beautiful Egyptian servants. Kim followed Shego's gaze and sniffed.

"That's the rest of the cheerleading team." She sighed. "Cleopatra is Bonnie. The biggest pain in the butt in the entire universe."

Shego laughed and took Kim's hand. "How about we ignore the universe's biggest pain in the behind and dance some more?"

Kim beamed at the suggestion and Shego shouted, "Yo, DJ! Turn up the music."

**_DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up _**  
**_DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up _**  
**_DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up _**  
**_DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up _**

Kim began moving her body alongside Shego's as they danced on the floor with some of her other friends. Kim laughed as Shego did the Egyptian to the Robot. She retaliated by doing the werewolf and the mummy. Shego chuckled at the dance and they both began doing the cha-cha to the Cupid Shuffle. When they stopped dancing for a moment, they were laughing so hard they almost couldn't get any punch.

**_Tonight we're going hard, hard har-har-har-hard_**  
**_Just like the world is our, our o-o-o-ours _**  
**_We're tearing it apart par-par-par-par-part _**  
**_You know we're superstars _**  
**_We are who we are _**  
**_We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb du-du-du-dumb _**  
**_My body's going numb, numb nu-nu-nu-numb _**  
**_We'll be forever young, young yo-yo-yo-young _**  
**_You know we're superstars _**  
**_We are who we are_**  
**_OW!_**

"That was great, Kimmie." Shego sniggered as they sat down at a table.

"Yeah," Kim agreed, taking a sip of her drink. "You looked more like a gypsy than Frankenstein's bride."

"Really?" Shego asked, sipping her own punch as well.

"Yeah, the way you moved our hips, it looked more like you were trying to enchant most of the men on the floor. And from the looks a lot of them are giving you, I'd say you achieved the goal."

Shego glanced around and, sure enough, many of the young men were giving her drooling stares. "Come off it, Kimmie," Shego chuckled. "They're staring at you as much as they are me."

"Yeah, but they might be staring at me for something different." Kim murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Jealousy." Kim replied calmly even though her heart was pounding. "Since I brought you, they think I'm dating you." Shego raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when a shadow fell over them both.

"Hey, Kim," Bonnie Rockwaller stood tall before them both in all her golden-glittered glory. "Who's your friend?"

"Hey Bonnie," Kim scowled at the other girl. "This is my friend, Shego."

Bonnie sniffed. "What's that supposed to be? Some weird superhero name like those guys in Go City?"

"Actually," Shego said. "They're my brothers. I didn't want to JUST protect Go City, so I left home."

"Why do you care?" Kim growled.

"Because, Eric seems to have taken an interest in her and I wanted to let you know that if he hits on her, she's dead."

Shego snorted derisively, but kept her mouth shut as Bonnie sauntered away. "What a witch!" Shego laughed.

"Yeah, try going to school with her for four years." Kim sighed. They watched the couples on the dance floor for a moment before another shadow fell over them.

"Hey KP!" Kim looked up to see Ron dressed as a zombie, grinning down at her.

"Hey Ron." Kim replied a she took a seat next to her.

"So who's this?"

Shego raised an eyebrow at Ron before turning to Kim. "How did you even manage to remember me?"

"Protective earbuds that Wade gave me. They prevent memory loss by unnatural means."

Shego shook her head and chuckled, holding her hand out to Ron. "Shego, nice to meet you." Ron stared at her and Shego could practically see the drool filling his mouth.

"Ron?" Kim asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Ron snapped out of it and grinned at Shego. "Well, Shego, how about you take a dance with the Ronmeister?"

Shego chuckled and looked to Kim. "Actually, Ron, Kimmie and I were just about to go dance."

As if on cue, the DJ began playing **Only Wanna Dance With You** by _Ke$ha_. Kim watched as Ron sagged from the subtle rejection and stood.

"See you in a bit, Ron." She called as she and Shego made their way to the dance floor. Shego smirked at Kim as she began moving her hips to the beat of the song and Kim chortled as she joined in.

**_I'm so over it with love _**  
**_every guy just super sucks _**  
**_they just lie and take my stuff _**  
**_but it doesn't matter _**  
**_thought tonight would be mellow _**  
**_just went out to see a show _**  
**_you walked in and now uh oh _**  
**_but it doesn't matter _**  
**_you said to me _**

At that moment, Shego pulled Kim closer and whispered, "**_Come let me see the stars in your eyes_**."

Kim stared up at her and Shego grinned down at her as they twirled away from each other. Kim looked back at Shego with a small smile as the other girl dipped low to the ground and slithered back up, somewhat like the move Kim had done only a few days before. Kim's throat went dry for a moment, but she quickly pushed the feeling away and continued her dance, smiling to herself as she wagged the tail she'd clipped to the back of her dress.

**_It's all I wanna do  
I only wanna dance with you  
whatever I got to do  
I want you to myself tonight alright  
I only wanna dance with you  
I'm not asking for a thing  
I'm not looking for a ring  
I don't need to know your name  
no it doesn't matter  
I don't think you understand  
I've been dancing with my hand  
and I kind of need the man  
no it doesn't matter  
I said to you _**

Now, Kim pulled Shego to her until they were chest to chest and began grinding into her with a sexy pattern. Using the sexiest voice she had, Kim murmured, "**_I'm about to blow your pretty mind_**."

Shego's eyes widened as Kim twirled away and continued the dance. The green-skinned woman felt a tingling sensation lower in her body and grinned at the redhead.

_Kimmie's learning._ Shego thought as she joined Kim in a slight booty-bump before they returned to throwing moves at each other.

**_It's all I wanna do  
I only wanna dance with you  
whatever I got to do  
I want you to myself tonight alright  
I only wanna dance with you  
just wanna dance with you  
just wanna dance with you  
just wanna dance with you  
oh, oh, oh whoa oh _**

Shego and Kim both grinned as they began a break-dancing contest with each other over the rap part of the song. Shego tried as hard as she could to make Kim drool, but Kim was doing the same thing back and it was getting hard for both girls to focus on anything but each other.

**_I like your stease I think you're alright  
come to my place let's kick it all night  
and hardcore make-out til it gets light alright  
don't give a fuck about other dudes  
but I can't keep my hands off you  
I only wanna dance with you _**

At last, they paused for the break in the song and their eyes connected for a brief second before they went back to dancing.

_What was that?_ Shego wondered, glancing at Kim as the other girl did a backflip without revealing a thing. _I can't possibly be… **attracted** to Kimmie… **romantically**… can I?_

But as Shego continued to watch Kim dance, she knew that it could happen and it did. _Well, this is swell._ Shego thought to herself as she And Kim went into dancing for the last chorus of the song.

**_It's all I wanna do _**  
**_I only wanna dance with you _**  
**_whatever I got to do _**  
**_I want you to myself tonight alright _**  
**_I only wanna dance with you _**  
**_Just wanna dance with you _**  
**_just wanna dance with you _**  
**_just wanna dance with you_**  
**_oh, oh whoa oh _**  
**_just wanna dance with you _**  
**_just wanna dance with you _**  
**_just wanna dance with you _**  
**_I only wanna dance with you _**  
**_You, you _**

The girls stopped dancing for a moment as they waited for the transition to the next song. Kim watched Shego for a moment and wondered, _I can't possibly like Shego as more than the friend she's become to me… can I?_

Then her father's voice rang proud and true in her mind. **Anything's possible for a Possible.** Kim sighed and her ears perked as the next song came on. Shego turned to Kim as **Love You Like A Love Song** by _Selena Gomez and the Scene_ began playing.

Slowly reaching out her hand, Shego took Kim's hands in her own and the two began to dance to the midtempo, electropop/dance-pop beat. The dance started out with just some simple footwork, but as the beat continued, Shego's steps grew more complicated yet intimate and Kim found that she was able to follow them with ease. Without thinking about it, the girls came to a mutual agreement to sing the song together. Shego went first just like last time.

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on_  
_With the best of'em_

Kim stared into Shego's eyes and noticed how the green shown with a deeper fire than she'd ever seen. Without missing a beat, she started the next part of the song.

**You are beautiful**  
**Like a dream come alive, incredible**  
**A center full of miracle, lyrical**  
**You saved my life again**

Shego grinned at Kim and the redhead beamed back at her as they both began singing in perfect harmony; Shego's deeper, gravelly voice mingling with Kim's lighter, higher, smoother voice.

**_And I want you to know baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re_peat** _peat,_ **peat,** _peat,_ **peat,** _peat_  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_And I keep hitting re_peat **_peat, _**peat, **_peat, _**peat, **_peat_

Shego smiled as she felt a warm sensation in her chest at having Kim this close to her. _What is going on with me?_ Shego wondered to herself. _I can't possibly be having romantic feelings for her, not now._ But Shego knew she was lying to herself and that Kim felt the same way anyway. Slowly, the two continued their song.

_Constantly, babe you played through my mind_  
_Like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe_  
_What you do to me_  
_You just do to me what you do_  
**And it feels like I've been rescued**  
**I've been set free**  
**I am hypnotized by your destiny**  
**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful you are.**

Once more, their voices began mingling together and Kim shivered at the electricity that pulsated between their bodies. _What am I going to do about this?_ Kim wondered to herself as she looked up at her newfound friend. _She can't feel the same way. I mean, she's hot and could have any guy she wanted. She's Shego after all._ Kim sighed again as the song continued.

**_And I want you to know baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_**  
**_And I keep hitting re_peat** _peat,_ **peat,** _peat,_ **peat,** _peat_  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby **_(Love song baby)_  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby **_(Love Song baby)_  
**I, I love you like a **_(I love you)_** love song, baby and **  
**I keep **_(I love you)_** hitting repeat**_ (like a love song) _**peat, peat, peat, peat, peat**

Here, Kim and Shego paused and their entire dance came to a halt as they gazed into each others' eyes and sang the last parts of the song. Kim felt a warm sensation spreading through her at being this close to Shego and Shego was likewise feeling the same about Kim. As they sang, both girls moved slightly closer together and finished the song.

_No one compares_  
_You stand alone_  
_To every record I own_  
**Music to my heart**  
**That's what you are**  
**A song that goes on and on**  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby _**I love you**  
_I, I love you like a love _**I love you **_song, baby_  
_And I keep _**like a love song **_hitting repeat_ **like a love song **_peat,_ _peat, peat, peat,_ _peat_  
_I, I love you _**I love you **_like a love song, baby _**love song baby**  
_I, I love you _**I love you **_like a love song, baby _**love song baby**  
_I, I love you like a love _**I love you **_song, baby_  
**_I love you like a love song_**.

The gym burst into applause and the two girls realized that they were the only ones on the dance floor as everyone else had sat down to take a break. Kim blushed almost as red as her hair and Shego put an arm around her shoulders to shield her from the stares being directed at both girls.

"Let's get back to our table." Shego whispered into Kim's ear, guiding the shorter girl back to their table where Ron was gazing at them with glazed eyes.

"That was really hot." He chuckled, winking at Kim, who blushed at his statement.

"Yeah, well, you _might_ see it again." Shego commented. "Depends on whether Kimmie wants another dance later on."

Shego looked down at Kim suggestively and Kim shrugged with a smile. As the night went on, the two girls played numerous Halloween games that Shego hadn't played since before the meteor hit. She had to admit that playing the games with all of the barely-adults made her become more in tune with her childish side.

Nearing the end of the night, the girls began dancing once more and Kim led Shego into one of her favorite songs: **Everybody** by _Ingrid Michaelson_. As Kim waved her hips to the opening beat, Shego giggled and began dancing with her.

**_We have fallen down again tonight _**  
**_in this world it's hard to get it right _**  
**_try to make your heart fit like a glove _**  
**_what it needs is love, love, love _**

Both girls began clapping their hands to the beat and moving their hips back and forth in a way that resembled Cat Valentine when she was singing Best Friend's Brother with Tori Vega (**SORRY, BUT THAT WAS THE IMAGE IN MY HEAD**). Kim laughed as their hips bumped to the beat of the song and Shego joined in seconds later.

**_Everybody, everybody wants to love _**  
**_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved _**  
**_oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh _**  
**_everybody, everybody wants to love _**  
**_everybody, everybody wants to be loved _**  
**_oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh _**

Here, Kim twirled around for a moment before putting her hands to her chest and then opening her arms wide. Shego chortled as she did a kind of shimmer to the music that made Kim's eyes twinkle.

**_Happy is the heart that still feels pain  
Darkness drains and light will come again _**  
**_Swing open up your chest and let it in_**  
**_Let the love, love, love begin _**

The girls grinned at each other as they began clapping again, moving their hips in circles this time as they rocked to the beat.

**_Everybody, everybody wants to love _**  
**_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved _**  
**_Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh _**  
**_Everybody, everybody wants to love _**  
**_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved _**  
**_Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh oh _**

Kim leaned back on her heels as Shego showed an impressive array of dance moves to the music. After a second, Kim joined her and the girls began doing moves that complimented each other.

**_Oh everybody knows the love _**  
**_Everybody holds the love _**  
**_Everybody folds for love _**  
**_Everybody feels the love _**  
**_Everybody steals the love _**  
**_Everybody heals with love _**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, oh _**  
**_Just let the love love love begin _**

The girls began doing a complicated mix of steps that seemed familiar to them. It looked to have been choreographed, but the girls were just responding to their attraction to each other.

**_Everybody, everybody wants to love _**  
**_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved _**  
**_Oh whoa oh _**  
**_Just let the love love love begin _**  
**_Everybody, everybody wants to love _**  
**_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved _**  
**_Oh whoa oh _**  
**_Just let the love, love, love begin_**

This time, Shego took one beat as Kim took the other and the dance the girls did both fit the song and seemed strange for the song. Their moves were perfect for the beat and complimented each other without taking away from the separateness of the beats they were dancing to. Everyone had stopped moving, mesmerized by the girls that seemed to only have eyes for each other.

_Everybody know the love _**(everybody, everybody wants to love)**  
_Everybody holds the love _**(everybody. everybody wants to be loved)**  
_Everybody folds for love_ **(oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)**  
_Everybody feels the love_**(everybody, everybody wants to love)**  
_Everybody steals the love_**(everybody, everybody wants to be loved)**  
_Everybody heals with love_**(oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh )**  
**Everybody everybody wants to love**_ (Oh everybody)_  
**Everybody everybody wants to be loved** _(Oh everybody)_  
**Oh whoa oh** _(oh everybody)_ **oh whoa oh**  
**Everybody, everybody wants to love** _(Oh everybody)_  
**Everybody, everybody wants to be loved** _(Oh everybody)_  
**Oh whoa oh** _(Oh everybody)_ **oh whoa oh**  
**ooh, ooh, ooh**

Once the song ended and the hall burst into applause once more, Shego leaned down and whispered, "Wanna head home?" Kim glanced up at her and nodded.

After grabbing their Halloween winnings, the girls waved good bye to everyone and bade Ron goodnight before heading out the door. Upon stepping outside, the girls realized how chilly it had become and Shego asked, "Mind turning on your IPod so we can at least move to a beat as we walk?"

Kim nodded and turned on her IPod. **Lightweight** by _Demi Lovato_ began to play and Shego nodded, moving her hips with the semi-slow tempo.

**_The slightest words you've said _**  
**_have all gone to my head _**  
**_I hear angels sing _**  
**_in your voice _**  
**_when you pull me close _**  
**_feelings I've never known _**  
**_they mean everything _**  
**_and leave me no choice _**

Kim watched, entranced as Shego's hips swirled and twirled with the _bum bum bum _of the music. As the reprieve began, Kim watched as Shego stood on her tiptoes for a moment before beginning to dance and spin like a ballerina.

**_Light on my heart _**  
**_light on my feet _**  
**_light in your eyes _**  
**_I can't even speak _**  
**_do you even know _**  
**_how you make me weak _**

Kim's knees were ready to give out at the fact that something so graceful and beautiful had befriended her. Sure, she had seen Shego be graceful before in battles, but this was something completely new to the redhead and she was determined to enjoy it.

**_I'm a light weight _**  
**_better be careful what you say _**  
**_with every word I'm blown away _**  
**_you're in control of my heart _**  
**_I'm a light weight _**  
**_easy to fall easy to break _**  
**_with every move my whole world shakes _**  
**_keep me from falling apart _**

Shego turned to Kim and the redheaded heroine nodded, taking the signal as her turn to begin a dance. Trying to be as graceful and concentrated as Shego, Kim began her dance. As Shego watched, she saw the tension in Kim's limbs and decided that she wasn't happy with that at all. She wanted Kim to be as free as she made the green-skinned woman feel.

**_Make a promise please _**  
**_you'll always be in reach _**  
**_just in case I need _**  
**_you there when I call  
this is all so new _**  
**_seems too good to be true _**  
**_could this really be _**  
**_a safe place to fall _**

As the reprieve came on once more, Shego wrapped her arms lightly around Kim's waist and began moving the other girl with her body. Kim looked up into Shego's fiery green eyes and smiled slightly as their bodies continued moving to the beat o the music. Kim enjoyed feeling Shego pressing into her and Shego relished in the feel of having her arms around Kim. They swayed for a moment until Shego was sure that Kim's tension was gone.

**_Light on my heart_**  
**_light on my feet _**  
**_light in your eyes _**  
**_I can't even speak _**  
**_do you even know _**  
**_how you make me weak _**  
**_oh whoa _**

Twirling the younger girl away from her, Shego began dancing to the chorus as Kim's newly restored carefree attitude helped her get in synch with Shego again. The girls danced around the sidewalk, not worrying about whether they ran into someone because not many were on the streets this late at night anyway. As the music filtered out, Kim felt as though she were floating.

**_I'm a lightweight _**  
**_better be careful what you say _**  
**_with every word I'm blown away _**  
**_you're in control of my heart _**  
**_I'm a lightweight _**  
**_easy to fall easy to break _**  
**_with every move my whole world shakes _**  
**_keep me from falling apart _**

As the bridge began, Kim slowly went into a dip before coming out of it, just as slowly. Shego did the same thing with an added swing to her hips as she stood back up again. As the notes were held longer, the girls' movements became slower, until…

**_Keep me from falling down _**  
**_drowned in your love _**  
**_it's almost all too much _**  
**_handle with care _**  
**_say you'll be there _**

They let loose with a stream of quick footwork as Demi's voice grew higher and the end of the song drew near. The beat drew both girls together as they danced, closer and closer to each other until at last, the song ended and they ended gazing into each others' eyes.

**_Oh I'm a lightweight _**  
**_better be careful what you say _**  
**_with every word I'm blown away _**  
**_you're in control of my heart _**  
**_I'm a light weight _**  
**_easy to fall easy to break _**  
**_with every move my whole world shakes _**  
**_keep me from falling apart _**  
**_keep me from falling apart _**  
**_keep me from falling apart _**  
**_oh, oh, oh falling apart_**

Kim, being the more bashful of the two, pulled away from the proximity almost immediately after the song's ending, but Shego's warm hand made her stop.

"Kimmie…" Shego rubbed her arm for a moment as a slight wave of anxiety hit her. "I was wondering if you might want to, ah, go out sometime."

Kim looked up at Shego, shocked. "You want to take me on a date?" she asked slowly to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her. Shego looked into the sparkling emerald eyes opposite her and slowly nodded.

Kim's face split into the widest grin Shego had ever seen as the redhead flung herself into Shego's arms and murmured, "Of course I'll go on a date with you, Shego."

Shego stood in shock for a moment before a grin spread across her lips. "Let's get you home, Kimmie."

The two continued their trek back to the Possible home and went to their separate bedrooms. Flopping onto her bed after a warm shower, Kim found that she couldn't sleep because her mind was buzzing at the thought of going out on a date with Shego. Shego, on the other hand, drifted to sleep with no trouble, a smile tugging at her lips as she slept.

* * *

**_There you go, another chapter successfully uploaded. Review and I have a question. What's the best date to take a girl on? I've tried multiple ones, but they never seem to come out right. What's a good date?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry it took me so long you guys. I've been throwing ideas around on what to do and I've finally gotten it complete. Chapter eleven should come faster than this one did though, so no worries, right? Good. Enjoy your chapter._**

**_I don't own Kim possible. It's sad but true, I don't. So you can't sue me, muahahaahhaha! Seriously though, don't sue. Oh! And I also Still don't own any of the songs in this fic, especially the classic Elton John song._**

* * *

Kim looked around her bedroom nervously. Clothes were scattered everywhere and make-up was spread out on the bed. Kim was trying to figure out how to get ready for her date with Shego that night. Since it was the beginning of November, she wanted to dress warmly just in case they were going to the park or something, but she wanted to look pretty too. Finally picking out a long-sleeved knee-length deep blue dress, Kim slipped into the shower.

As she lathered the shampoo into her hair, Kim wondered where Shego was and what she was doing. The green-skinned woman had left that morning and Kim hadn't seen her since. There wasn't anything on the news about her, so she knew Shego hadn't been arrested, but she hoped the green-skinned woman hadn't gotten herself into trouble. Kim slid out of the shower and toweled off before putting on her dress and leaning on the counter to dry her hair. When she was finished, Kim added a bit of light green eyeshadow and soft pink lipgloss and smiled at her reflection.

Heading out to the living room, Kim sat down on the couch and waited for Shego to arrive. After a few moments, there was a knock at the door and Kim nearly jumped out of her skin. Hurrying to the door, the redhead smoothed her dress before opening the door and letting a grin spread across her features. There, in the doorway, stood Shego dressed in a green and black ankle-length dress and silver sandals. The green woman was holding out a bouquet of violets and Kim took them with a gentle smile.

"I rented a car so that we could go out." Shego said, gathering all her courage together and gesturing toward the sleek black Mercedes Benz she'd rented.

Kim glanced at it and nodded. "Let me just grab my jacket," she murmured, turning back into the house.

Shego followed her in and sat on the couch to wait. Kim was back within a matter of seconds and Shego smiled. "Let's go, Princess."

Leading Kim out to the car, Shego pressed a button and unlocked it, opening the door for Kim. The redhead giggled and slid into the seat, watching as Shego rounded the car and did the same.

"Alright." Shego mumbled, revving the engine and pulling out of the Possible's driveway. The ride was silent, but it wasn't awkward between the two; they each needed to think and get her thoughts together. At last, they arrived at their destination and Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego.

"A club?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yup. I got a friend of yours to recommend it to me and here we are."

Kim chuckled and they got out, Kim leaving her jacket and purse in the car. As Shego led her into the club, Kim could feel the beat in her chest and beneath her feet.

Shego pulled Kim close and shouted, "Do you want to dance?"

Kim shot Shego a raised eyebrow and a smirk and the girls made their way over to the dance floor just as the song ended and a new one began. **Dance **by_ Big Sean and Nicki Minaj _began to play and Shego shot Kim a mischievous grin before grabbing Kim's hips and grinding against the redhead.

**_Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance  
_****_Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance  
_****_Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance  
_****_Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance  
_****_Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance  
_****_Dance, Dance,  
_****_Stop! Now make that Motherfucking hammer time like  
_****_go stupid go stupid go stupid_**

Shego paused along with the music to see how her experiment was going and the green-skinned woman was happy to see a glazed look in Kim's eyes. Shego began swinging her hips to the beat as the song continued and Kim watched with slightly parted lips at the sexy fluidness of Shego's body. Snapping out of her trance, Kim began dancing alongside Shego as the rap started.

**_Wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble  
_****_I'm sta-stacking my paper, my wallet look like a bible  
_****_I got girlies half naked; that shit look like the grotto  
_****_How your waist anorexic and then your ass is colossal?  
_****_Drop that ass, make it boomerang  
_****_Take my belt off, bitch I'm Pootie Tang  
_****_Tippy tow tippy tay, you gonna get a tip today  
_****_Fuck that, you gonna get some dick today_**

At this, Shego slid her hands down her thin waist before turning and shaking her hips, throwing Kim a flirty smile over her shoulder. Then, to continue with the line-up of the song, Shego swung her hips in a wide arc with her hands on either side of her head as she moved her hips in small circles dipping ever so slightly. Then, to Kim's astonishment, Shego slid one of the straps down her shoulders suggestively, making Kim swallow thickly and look away.

**_I walk in with my crew and I'm breaking they necks  
_****_I'm looking all good I'm making her wet  
_****_They pay me respect they pay me in checks  
_****_And if she look good she pay me in sex  
_****_Bounce that ass it's the roundest  
_****_You the best you deserve a crown bitch  
_****_Right on that,  
_****_Ass ass ass ass ass  
_****_Ass ass ass ass ass  
_****_Ass ass ass ass ass  
_****_Stop now make that motherf*cker hammer time like  
_****_Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid_**

Shego used the rap as an excuse to begin grinding into Kim's hips again, eliciting a quiet moan from the younger girl. Kim's breath came deeper as the green woman's hands roamed her body, but didn't touch anything intimate. Kim's mind was going fuzzy as everything began brightening around her. But then, a voice in the music brought her back to her senses and a sly smile found its way onto her lips.

**_Wobble-y Wobble wop wobble wobbin  
_****_Ass so fat all these bitch's pussies is throbbin  
_****_Bitches I'm your leader  
_****_Phantom by the meter  
_****_Somebody point me to the best ass-eater_**

Kim turned her body and held onto Shego's hips as she began rubbing her back against the green woman's front. Shego's arms snaked around Kim's waist and held her there as Nicki's song continued.

**_Tell'em pussy clean, tell'em pussy squeaky  
_****_Niggers give me brain cause all of them niggers geeky  
_****_If he got a Mandingo then I'll buy him a Dashiki  
_****_and bust this pussy open in the islands of Wakiki_**

Kim wiggled out of Shego's grip on her waist and turned around, her hands falling to the older woman's waist. Shego's breath hitched as Kim's hands slid up and down her sides, a sensual smile playing on Kim's lips as the redhead leaned closer until their lips were almost touching. But just as it seemed they were about to kiss, Nicki's note ended and Kim pulled away, smiling when Shego stumbled forward a little.

**_Kiss my ass and my anus  
_****_Cause it's finally famous  
_****_And it's finally soft  
_****_Yeah it's finally solved  
_****_I don't know man cause them ass shots wore off  
_****_Bitches ain't poppin, google my ass  
_****_Only time you on the 'net is when you google my ass_**

Kim moved a little away from her partner and wiggled her hips with her arms in the air, the dress flowing around her thighs invitingly. Shego's throat went dry at the image and she fought to take a breath as Kim began grinding into her again.

**_You fuckin little whores fu-fuckin' up my decors  
_****_Couldn't get Michael Kors if you was fuckin' Michael Kors  
_****_B-B-Big Sean, b-boy, how big is you?  
_****_Gimme all yo' money  
_****_and gimme all yo' residuals  
_****_then slap it on my ass, ass, ass…_**

Shego and Kim were practically breathless in their want for each other now. As the song reached the part that could be called the bridge, Shego leaned down and whispered into Kim's ear, "Are you hot for me, Kimmie?"

Kim shivered as Shego's breath hit her ear and she nodded vigorously.

"Do you want to leave?"

Another shiver, another nod. Shego smiled and led Kim out of the bar and back out to the car. The older woman opened the passenger side door for her younger compatriot before going over to her own side and sliding into the seat. Kim tried to calm down her breathing while Shego drove and after a moment the heroine realized that she didn't recognize where they were.

"Shego?"

The green-skinned woman glanced at her. "Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

Shego chuckled and touched Kim's hand. "It's a surprise, Kimmie. But you'll love it nonetheless."

Kim raised an eyebrow curiously and relaxed back into the seat, waiting for the surprise. Shego stopped when they were around a kind of wooded area and cut the car engine. Kim glanced around nervously, wondering what was going on as Shego took a bandanna out of her glove compartment.

"I need you to put this on." Shego said softly.

"Wh-what?" Kim asked anxiously.

"I want to surprise you so when we get out of the car, could you please put the blindfold on?"

Kim looked up into the emerald eyes opposite her own forest green ones and knew that she trusted Shego. Taking the blindfold, she nodded and the two women slipped out of the car. Kim secured the blindfold around her head and Shego, checked it before taking something out of the car. Shego tenderly took Kim's hand and led her through the trees on an unseen path. As they walked, Kim strained her ears, just in case it was a trap; she didn't want to doubt Shego, but it was natural instinct to check to make sure they weren't being followed.

At last, Shego brought Kim to a stop and slowly reached up to undo the blindfold. Kim's eyes widened as it fell and she gasped in shock and awe. They were standing in a small meadow filled with wildflowers covered in frost. The moonlight sparkled off of the frost and made everything twinkle around them.

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
****When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
****An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
****It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

Shego led the stunned heroine to the middle of the meadow and set down the basket she was carrying in her hands. Taking a blanket from it, she set it on the frozen ground and Kim gratefully sat down. As Shego sat down beside her, Kim looked around the meadow at the bare trunks of the trees and the wilted forms of the wildflowers around them.

**And can you feel the love tonight  
****It is where we are  
****It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
****That we got this far  
****And can you feel the love tonight  
****How it's laid to rest  
****It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
****Believe the very best**

Shego watched her for a moment before tapping her shoulder and pointing up at the sky. "There's the flame-juggler." She murmured to her date, tracing the consternation with her finger.

Kim gazed at it for a moment and asked, "How do you know?"

"Before the meteor hit, Michael, Wilson and I would go out at night and sit outside in out backyard, tracing shapes in the stars."

"Who are-?"

"Michael is Mego, Wilson and Wadeson are Wego, and our older brother Horatio is Hego."

Kim nodded in understanding and snuggled back into Shego's body, feeling the green woman wrap her arms around her waist. She didn't ask Shego's name; she knew her friend would tell her when she was ready.

**There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
****That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
****There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
****When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**

Kim was embarrassed when their sweet quiet moment of star-gazing was interrupted by a large growl from her stomach. Shego glanced down at her with amused green eyes and asked, "Have you eaten?"

Kim shook her head and smiled sheepishly. Shego pulled the basket closer and took out two covered plates as well as two waterbottles filled with a substance that looked like water, but was indiscernible in the dark. Then she pulled out to more, smaller plates and set them out. Kim grinned at her and the two began eating the small meal.

**And can you feel the love tonight  
****It is where we are  
****It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
****That we got this far  
****And can you feel the love tonight  
****How it's laid to rest**

Kim was delighted to find out that Shego had packed her favorite: meat loaf with mashed potatoes and green beans, raspberry lemonade (that explained the resemblance to water) and lemon pound cake. Glancing over at the other girl, Kim watched as Shego unwrapped a normal hamburger with cheese, lettuce and tomatoes, regular lemonade and a piece of sweet potato pie. The two girls ate in content silence and when they were finished, Shego packed the trash and dishes back into the basket. Shego opens her arms and Kim snuggles into them as they continue watching the stars.

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
****Believe the very best  
****It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
****Believe the very best**

After a few moments, Shego leans down to Kim's ear and whispers, "We'd better be getting home. Your parents may be getting worried." Kim nods, stopping the shiver that Shego's breath causes. They stand and Shego packs up the blanket before taking Kim's hand and guiding them back to where she parked the car. As they walk, Kim takes out her IPod and puts it on shuffle, smiling at the song that plays since it seems almost perfect for the occasion.

**_There's something bout the way  
_****_The street looks when it's just rained  
_****_There's a glow off the pavement  
_****_You walk me to the car  
_****_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
_****_In the middle of the parking lot yeah_**

Shego turned when she heard the vague tune of Taylor Swift's Fearless and saw the meaningful look in Kim's eyes. She smiled for a moment, but shook her head and motioned to the car before giving Kim a pointed look. Kim sighed and nodded, getting into the car as Shego slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

**_We're driving down the road  
_****_I wonder if you know  
_****_I'm trying so hard  
_****_Not to get caught up now  
_****_But you're just so cool  
_****_Run your hands through your hair  
_****_Absentmindedly making me want you_**

The two began riding down the road and Kim glanced at her companion, watching as Shego glanced at the speedometer and slowed down, running a hand through her hair in slight agitation. Kim smiled to herself as she turned back toward the window and glanced up at the sky.

**_And I don't know how it  
_****_Gets better than this  
_****_You take my hand  
_****_And drag me headfirst  
_****_Fearless  
_****_And I don't know why  
_****_But with you I'd dance_****_In a storm in my best dress  
_****_Fearless_**

Clouds seemed to have come out of nowhere, covering the stars, she and Shego had just been watching only moments ago.

_I wonder what it would be like to dance in the rain with Shego._ Kim mused to herself, glancing at the green skinned woman again and thinking that it would definitely have to be an experience they try soon.

**_So baby drive slow  
_****_Till we run out of road  
_****_In this one horse town  
_****_I wanna stay right here  
_****_In this passenger seat  
_****_You put your eyes on me  
_****_And this moment now  
_****_Capture it remember it_**

As Kim watched the buildings go by, she felt Shego's eyes glancing at her every now and then. At one point, Kim turned around and met Shego's eyes and her breath caught. The two simply stared at each other and didn't break the contact until a horn beeped, signaling that they needed to keep their eyes on the road.

**_Cause I don't know how it  
_****_Gets better than this  
_****_You take my hand  
_****_And drag me headfirst  
_****_Fearless  
_****_And I don't know why  
_****_But with you I'd dance  
_****_In a storm in my best dress  
_****_Fearless oh, oh_**

As Kim watched the drops fall, she envisioned herself and Shego dancing in the rain, Shego spinning her around happily as the drops made their hair wet and sticky. Kim smiled at her imagery and gave a silent sigh of content.

**_Well you stood out there with me  
_****_in the doorway  
_****_My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
_****_You pull me in  
and I'm a little more brave  
_****_It's the first kiss  
it's flawless really something  
_****_It's fearless  
_****_Oh, oh, oh whoa yeah_**

At last, they reached the Possible home and Shego stopped Kim at the door. Kim looked up at Shego through the rain and saw the hidden nerves in the other woman's green eyes. Kim felt her hands beginning to sweat slightly and wiped them on the hem of her dress as Shego slowly moved closer.

Shego's hand came up to cup her cheek as Kim's hand moved to her shoulder. They both lean in and are a breath away from kissing when Shego looked into Kim's half-closed eyes and smiled, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Kim felt as though she was on fire as heat rushed throughout her body and finally settled in her throat, constricting her and making it hard for her to breathe. Lights were popping behind her eyelids and all she could smell was the scent of Shego; lime scented smoke and peaches. She could taste Shego's orange lipgloss and it made her stomach tingle with little butterflies.

Shego felt as though something cold was crawling down her back before she realized that the rain wasn't sizzling slightly on her skin. She felt as though everything was spinning and getting turned upside down as the smell of Kim's wildberry shampoo mixed with the smell of her cucumber perfume. Kim's cherry lipgloss was driving Shego's taste buds up the wall and off the ceiling.

To say the least, both girls were quickly getting high off each other.

**_Cause I don't know how it  
_****_Gets better than this  
_****_You take my hand  
_****_And drag me headfirst  
_****_Fearless  
_****_And I don't know why  
_****_But with you I'd dance  
_****_In a storm in my best dress  
_****_Fearless_**

She pulled away and looked at Kim nervously before the redhead grinned at her. As Kim leaned forward again, she pulled Shego's ear down to her level and asked slowly, "Can we dance now?"

**_Cause I don't know how it  
_****_Gets better than this  
_****_You take my hand  
_****_And drag me headfirst  
_****_Fearless  
_****_And I don't know why  
_****_But with you I'd dance  
_****_In a storm in my best dress  
_****_Fearless  
_****_Oh, oh, oh yeah_**

Shego's face breaks into a grin as bright as the sun as she nods and Kim leads her back into the rain. They didn't need any music, instead focusing on each others' heartbeats to lead them in the dance and set the beat. Kim laid her head on Shego's shoulder as Shego put her chin on the red locks beneath her.

Finally, after a few moments, they stop and just hug each other in the rain. Nearby, someone cleared their throat and both girls looked up to see Mrs. Dr. Possible smiling at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want two new pneumonia patients at the hospital girls. Come inside and get a hot bath."

"Coming Mom!"

Both young women hurried into the house and Shego gave Kim a parting peck on the cheek as they headed to their separate rooms. As Kim stripped of her wet clothes and walked over to her closet, she hit the play button on her IPod and it began to play **I Kissed a Girl** by _Katy Perry. _

Kim turned up the song with an almost giddy smile on her face and, forgetting that half-naked and that the guest room was right below hers, began to dance.

**_This was never the way I planned  
_****_Not my intention  
_****_I got so brave drink in hand  
_****_Lost my digression  
_****_It's not what I'm used to  
_****_Just wanna try you on  
_****_I'm curious for you  
_****_Caught my attention_**

Shego had just picked up a new pair of undergarments when she heard the music thmping through the floor. It only took her a split second to recognize the beat to the song and a slow smile spread across her face and she began to dance too.

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_****_Taste of her cherry chapstick  
_****_I kissed a girl just to try it  
_****_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
_****_It felt so wrong it felt so right  
_****_Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
_****_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_****_I liked it_**

Kim laughed and swung her hips around as the chorus ended. Moving her feet around on her carpet, Kim threw her hands in the air for a second before dipping low and swinging her hips as she slid back up.

**_No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head is so confused  
Hard to obey_**

Chuckling to herself, Kim slid over to her closet to continue picking out an outfit for tomorrow, her hips swinging in beat to the song as she browsed through her clothing.

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_****_Taste of her cherry chapstick  
_****_I kissed a girl just to try it  
_****_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
_****_It felt so wrong it felt so right  
_****_Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
_****_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_****_I liked it_**

During the chorus, Shego had slipped into her PJ's and snuck up to Kim's room so that she could hear the music better. She did not expect to see Kim begin dancing in just her underclothes. Shego stood in the doorway with wide eyes as Kim began to dance ot the bridge.

**_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin red lips  
So kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal  
It's innocent_**

Kim drew her hands across her stomach before trailing them up her sides and across her ribs. Then she drew a finger across her lips and spun around. Moving her hips to the beat, Kim slid to the floor and snaked back up to finish the song.

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_****_Taste of her cherry chapstick  
_****_I kissed a girl just to try it  
_****_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
_****_It felt so wrong it felt so right  
_****_Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
_****_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_****_I liked it_**

Shego's mouth had gone dry at the sight of Kim dancing and was rooted to the spot as the song ended and Kim turned toward the door. The redhead gasped and dove into her closet, out of sight.

"Shego what are you doing here?" asked the angry heroine as she pulled her pajamas on.

Shego shook her head and moved her mouth a few times before finally finding her voice. "I was coming to see if you were dancing so I could join you… and, uh… what are we talking about?"

Kim giggled at Shego's obvious frustration and climbed out of the closet. "Nothing. I'll see you after work in the morning, alright?"

Shego nodded and turned, heading back to the guest room. She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering, _What just happened?_

Kim settled down to go to sleep and stared out her bedroom window, thinking, _How the universe has changed. I'm dating Shego, the villains are being captured without me, and Shego just saw me dancing in my underwear. Life is nice._

Both girls thought about earlier that night as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_So, what do y'all think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Are you eating? Send me some feedback and the next chapter will be up sooner. ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here' chapter eleven. Updated faster than chapter ten, as promised. Check it out. I'm sorry it's short, but there's a song in the next chapter anyway and more Kigo fluffyness, so enjoy this short chapter for now until I can get that one uploaded._**

* * *

"Monique!"

The brown-skinned girl looked up as her gurlfriend walked into Club Banana. "Hey Kim, how'd your date go?"

Kim slid to a stop in front of Monique and her eyes widened. "How did you know about the date?"

Monique raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think helped Shego pick out the club to take you to?"

"**You** helped Shego take me on a date?" Kim asked in shock.

"Yeah, told her which club to take you to, what your favorite food was and that you liked dancing in the rain."

Kim chuckled and shook her head. "I should have known. Only you would help me on a date."

Monique nodded and leaned forward. "So?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"How'd the date go?" Monique asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

Kim's eyes glittered happily. "It was totally the bomb!" Kim squealed. "She took me to that club you told her about and the dance we were doing had me so hot, I was eye-raping her. It was so intense. And then, she took me out to this place I've never even been before. It was this beautiful meadow with wild flowers all around and we stared at the stars as Shego pointed out some constellations.

"Then we had a romantic picnic and she took me home. When we were on the doorstep she kissed me and I pulled her in the rain to dance. Then Mom caught us and said to come inside. Mo it was great!"

Monique chuckled at how the event played out. "Well, I'm proud of you girl!"

Just then, they heard someone coming their way and looked up to see Ron strolling toward them. "You two look excited. What's the occasion?"

"Kim had a date last night!" Monique said, a bit smugly.

"She did?" Ron asked, his smile shrinking a bit.

"Yeah, it was great. And if you think she's glowing now, you should have seen her when she came in."

Ron nodded and turned to Kim. "So, who's the lucky guy that's got my bomb-diggity best friend glowing?"

Kim ducked her head and blushed. "Shego." She murmured softly.

"Shego?" Ron asked, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, she's really sweet and charming and she knows how to make me laugh. She's polite to my parents and she gets annoyed by the tweebs too."

Ron stared at her in stunned shock for a moment before a large grin broke out on his face. "Well, I'm totally down with that. I'm happy for you, KP!"

"You are?" Kim asked brightly.

"Yeah, if Shego can make you smile like the way you did just then, then you go Kim!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and gave Kim a thumbs-up. "Go Kim! Go Kim!" he squeaked.

Kim threw her arms around Ron in a bear hug and said, "Thanks Ron. You always were great backup."

Ron blushed slightly at this and cleared his throat. "Yeah well, I have good news too!"

"What?" Kim and Monique asked together.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Kim said quickly.

Monique snapped her fingers at her teasingly and they turned back to Ron. "I... have been promoted… to Junior Assistant Manager at Smarty Mart!"

Kim gasped excitedly. "You have? Ron, that's so great."

Ron tried to play off his slight embarrassment at the praise. "Well, JAM has to get back to work so he won't get fired. Have a good day ladies." With that, Ron sped out of the clothing store and probably out of the mall altogether.

Kim turned to Monique, who was filing her nails with a bored expression in place. "That went very well." Kim murmured.

"Yup. I'm happy for you too girl. Come on, we'd better get back to work."

Kim nodded and went out back to begin unloading new shipments onto the racks.

* * *

**_There you go, the aftermath of the first date. Awesome, isn't it? And I'm going to give you a spoiler for next chapter. Demi Lovato song and a Selena Gomez song coming up, but you'll never guess which one. But, one catch. I'm not uploading until I get at least three reviews. Review away people reading. ^_^_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry it took so long. I've been trying to figure things out with all this writer's block and a present for a friend that isn't finished yet. But Enjoy this anyway._**

* * *

The next morning, Kim was awoken by the sun shining through her curtains. Sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, Kim walked over to the window and glanced out, eagerness filling her eyes immediately. Running to her closet, Kim grabbed a thick pair of sweatpants and three sweaters.

Grabbing her winter coat, hat and mittens, Kim bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shego was helping Anne make breakfast and both turned to see a bright-eyed Kim beaming at them.

"What's up, Kimmie-cub?" Anne asked, leaning to kiss her daughter's forehead in hello.

"It's the first snow, Mom." Kim breathed, her excitement palpable. "It's three days until Christmas and the first snow is here."

Anne nodded and turned back to the stove. "Eat breakfast first and then you can go out an enjoy it."

Kim nodded vigorously as she sat down at the table, ready to go. Shego chuckled and caught Kim's attention. "Would you like to come out with me, Shego?"

Shego's face fell for a moment as she thought about it. "I don't know Princess," Anne raised an eyebrow. Surprisingly, this was the first time she had heard any of Shego's petnames for Kim other than Kimmie. "Snow and my body heat don't really get along…"

"The snow won't even be able to feel your body heat." Kim pointed out. "You're going to be bundled up like me."

Shego chuckled and her laughter grew as she turned back to helping cook the breakfast. "Pumpkin, did you ever notice how cold it was in Drakken's many lairs?"

Kim shrugged and replied, "I didn't really have time to notice because I usually got right down to fighting with you."

Shego nodded in understanding and continued. "Doctor D. always kept his air conditioning on full blast because he didn't want his inventions to overheat."

"But, your catsuit seemed so thin…" Kim murmured in puzzlement.

"That's because my plasma keeps my body temperature permanently at 108 degrees." Shego explained. "Clothing, especially thick clothing, makes me uncomfortable."

Kim cocked her head to the side. "Could you come out with me anyway?" she asked softly.

Shego gave her an odd look and asked, "Really?"

Kim nodded. "It's not fair for anyone to miss the first snow of the year."

Shego gave Kim a small smile and nodded. "Ok, Kimmie, I'll go play in the snow with you."

Kim's face broke into a large grin and she immediately began scarfing down the meal Shego brought to her a moment later. Shego just shook her head and chuckled, beginning to eat her own breakfast. Once the two of them were finished eating and Shego was dressed in suitable clothing, Anne let both of them out into the snow.

At first, Kim was captivated by the sight before them. Shego, too, was pretty impressed with the visage before them. It was like they had gone to Alaska; houses were covered in snow, the trees were frosty and had icicles hanging from the branches that sparkled in the sunlight, the cars lay dormant, people using the snow as an excuse not to go to work, and the street had a coating of shining ice covering it, completing the look.

"Walk with me?" Kim asked, extending a hand to Shego. The green woman accepted and the two of them began walking through the snow together.

**_Sleigh bells ring are you listening?  
In the lane snow is glistening.  
A beautiful sight.  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland. _**

Kim glanced around and found that her father was just heading to work, his keys jingling as he got in his car. "Bye Kimmie-cub! Bye Shego! You girls have a good day!"

"We will dad!" Kim called back. "Stay safe!"

"Will do!"

Kim giggled as her father drove slowly down the street. The snow in the street had been melted and frozen again to resembling an ice-skating rink.

"It's practically sparkling." Shego murmured, gazing at the street as well.

"We're in a winter wonderland." Kim chuckled, looking around at all of the houses and trees and such.

**_Gone away is the blue bird.  
In his place is the new bird.  
He sings a love song  
_****_As we go along.  
_****_Walking in a winter wonderland._**

"Come on, let's walk through the snow." Shego suggested, holding out her hand for Kim to take.

They began walking through the snow. There was a slight breeze, not enough to be cold but enough to blow Kim's hair around her face slightly. Shego glanced at her and chuckled at how cute the redhead looked.

_Absolutely adorable._ She thought as they continued walking.

**_In the meadow we can build a snowman  
_****_And pretend that he is Parson Brown.  
_****_He'll say, "Are you married?"  
_****_We'll say, "No man,  
_****_but you can do the job when you're in town."_**

"Come on Shego, help me build a snowman!"

Shego laughed as Kim began rolling a snowball in her hands before setting it on the ground and adding more snow on top of it. The green woman slipped on a pair of gloves and began working quickly. She picked up the snow and brought it over to Kim. The redhead took the snow and patted it into place on the bottom ball. When she thought the bottom was big enough, Kim made another snowball on top of the first.

Finally, they were finished with the snow man and Kim decided to dress him up. Taking off her scarf and hat, she secured them onto the man as Shego used her plasma to melt some snow into an icicle and stuck it into his head as a nose. Kim used her fingers to make a mouth, eyes and eyebrows. The two of them laughed at how goofy the snowman looked and they danced around it; not to a beat, but just having fun.

**_Later on we'll conspire  
_****_As we dream by the fire.  
_****_To face unafraid,  
_****_The plans that we've made.  
_****_Walking in a winter wonderland._**

As they finished dancing, Kim began shivering and Shego noticed.

"Come here, Princess."

Kim walked over to her green comrade and Shego wrapped her in a hug. Kim was surprised at how warm Shego was and snuggled into the warm. Shego ignited her plasma on one hand and pointed it at the ground, producing a concentrated beam of fire that dried a patch big enough for them to sit while Shego warmed Kim up.

**_In the meadow we can build a snowman  
_****_And pretend that he is Parson Brown.  
_****_He'll say, "Are you married?"  
_****_We'll say, "No man,  
_****_But you can do the job when you're in town."_**

Kim cuddled up to Shego a bit more as they sat down and they watched others around them begin having snowball fights and building snowmen as well.

A few kids were debating on which snowman was the best and they glanced at the one Shego and Kim were sitting next to. They nodded amongst themselves and gave the girls thumbs-up, which Kim returned with a smile.

**_Later on we'll conspire  
_****_As we dream by the fire.  
_****_To face unafraid,  
_****_The plans that we've made.  
_****_Walking in a winter wonderland._**

"Come on, Princess, it's getting kind of late." Kim nodded as Shego stood and extended a hand. Taking the proffered hand, Kim got to her feet and Shego wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close as they began heading back to the Possible residence. Once within the warm confinements, both girls began stripping their winter wear to reveal the regular wear beneath. Shego was in a green tank top with black sweats and Kim wore a red tank top with dark gray sweats.

**_To face unafraid,  
_****_The plans that we've made.  
_****_Walking in a winter wonderland.  
_****_Walking in a winter wonderland.  
_****_OW!_**

"Girls, dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Kay Mom!" Kim called back, pecking Shego's cheek before heading upstairs to put her clothes away.

_It wasn't a bad first snow at all._ Kim thought happily as she wrung her clothes out in the bathtub and then went back downstairs to put them in the washing machine. Shego was doing the same and the older woman smiled at her as she went over to help Anne with the food.

"So, how was the day in the snow?" the older Possible redhead asked conversationally as she stirred noodles.

"It was totally bangin' Mom." Kim gushed. "You should have seen it out there; it was like a winter wonderland or something. It's amazing."

"Wanna do the same thing tomorrow, Cupcake?" Shego asked, stirring homemade Alfredo sauce.

"Sure Shego, I wouldn't mind, as long as I don't have school or work tomorrow."

"Kay Princess."

Anne threw up her hands and turned to the two girls, who looked at her questioningly. "What is up with the pet names and the closeness?" Anne asked. "I know you two are close, but are you…?"

Kim raised an eyebrow with a smirk as Shego did the same. "Are we what, Mom?" Kim asked slowly, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Dating?" Anne asked timidly.

"Yes, Mom, yes we are." Kim replied, standing up and going to lean against Shego's back as the other girl went back to fixing Alfredo Sauce.

Anne sighed and shook her head. "Well, I guess the only thing I really need to say is keep the noise level low and tell me before I wash the sheets."

Kim's face turned as red as her hair as she quickly moved away from Shego and sat back down at the table, her head in her hands. "Mom! We weren't even thinking about that!" she mumbled.

"Well, it's a precaution for when you DO think about it." Anne told her sternly, watching as Shego's skin turned a shade or two darker as well. Kim must have noticed as well because she stood and made her way back over to Shego.

"You blush green too?" the younger redhead asked, eyeing Shego's cheeks speculatively.

"Meteor turned my blood green too. I got the brunt of it since I had tried to save my brothers from getting hurt too badly. So, while they can still blush red, I am completely green, inside and out except for my hair."

Kim nodded and settled her chin on Shego's shoulder to watch the older woman cook the chicken for the noodles. Shego shot her a glance and a smile before continuing what she was doing. Anne raised an eyebrow speculatively at this and decided to monitor the girls' progress.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Mom! Shego and I are heading out for a walk."

"Alright dear, but be back before eleven to help your father and I arrange presents under the tree."

"Kay!"

Kim took Shego's hand and the two walked out into the gleaming night, looking around at all of the different houses that were decorated for Christmas.

"Got any Christmas songs on that wonderful iPod© of yours?" Shego asked as she and Kim began walking.

"I do have a few." Kim said, smiling as she switched on her iPod©. The two continued walking as _Demi Lovato_'s adaption of **Wonderful Christmas Time** began playing.

**_La da, da, da, da  
The moon is ripe  
The spirit's up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough  
_**Shego and Kim walked idly down the street, admiring the different decorations and sometimes the lack thereof on some houses. Shego glanced at the bitty sliver of moon in the sky before glancing down at Kim. The green woman felt her heart beat faster at the adorable smile on Kim's face and she leaned down to peck Kim's lips tenderly before they continued on.

**_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_**

Kim's smile widened as she touched her lips with the hand that wasn't holding Shego's arm. Stopping at one house in particular, Kim gave Shego a confused look as the green woman raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe they don't realize what holiday it is?" Kim suggested, glancing around at the jack-o-lanterns and ghosts scattered along the yard.

Shego gave her a raised eyebrow in response and said, "Or it's to guard the house from Santa Claus."

Kim shrugged and nodded. "That's an option too." The girls moved on with their walk, finally arriving at Middleton High.

**_The party's on  
The feeling's here  
That only comes  
This time of year_**

Kim grinned as they entered the building, looking around at the decorations adorning the halls. A tingling sensation began filling her stomach as they got closer to the gym. They could hear the music pounding through the walls and feel it thumping through their feet. Kim smiled and began tugging Shego faster toward the gym doors.

"Excited Princess?"

"More than excited!" Kim squealed. Shego merely let herself be pulled along, an amused smirk on her lips.

**_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_**

Kim's eyes rounded as they entered the gym, staring at the décor around her in awe. Fake snow fell from the rafters and four Christmas trees twinkled in the corners of the room as the AC blew on medium high. Kim shivered slightly and this caught Shego's attention; the green woman wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and pulled the redhead close.

"I don't know the brilliance of the AC not being higher since it's below zero outside. Your mom's going to have more than just two pneumonia patients with all the kids here."

"But most of them are dancing to heat up." Kim pointed out.

"You'd rather dance?"

Kim shook her head vigorously. "I'd much rather cuddle up to you to keep warm."

Shego chuckled as Kim snuggled further into her side.

**_The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long  
Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, yeah_**

After awhile, a woman named Mrs. Cadaver who was head of the music department, stepped up to the microphone and called for attention.

"Hello everyone. I'm very proud to present the high school choir's winter performance. They've been working very hard on it, so give them a welcoming round of applause."

She moved from in front of the mike and the Choir moved up. They cleared their throats as one and launched into a rock version of Silent Night.

**_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_**

Shego raised an eyebrow as the song ended and they started on All I Want for Christmas by Mariah Carey.

"That was a new version of Silent Night I've never heard before." She murmured to Kim.

"I know. If that's what they've been working on, that's not bad. I can't believe they actually have this down. Mariah Carey is hard to copy when it comes to this song."

Shego nodded in agreement and glanced at the clock. It was eleven-fifty. "Hey Princess, how long are we supposed to be here?"

"We have to stay at least until a little after twelve. They do this whole kind of celebration thing where they wish everyone a merry Christmas and give us sparkling grape juice to drink."

Shego nodded and leaned back in her seat to await the strike of twelve.

**_The word is out  
About the town  
So lift a glass  
And don't look down _**

At eleven fifty seven, the Choir ended their performance to the cheers of the students around. Faculty members began walking around handing out glasses of red, green, blue, or purple substance and Shego strode over to help.

Mr. Barkin caught sight of her and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Who are you?"

"I'm Ms. Go." Shego responded effortlessly. "I was invited by a friend; I'm with her now. Would you like some help handing out drinks?"

Mr. Barkin nodded and Shego began handing out drinks as well. Most of the boys melted when they saw her, but Shego paid no mind, finally grabbing a red drink and a green drink and headed over to Kim. She handed the heroine her drink and took the green one herself.

As the clock began ticking toward twelve, everyone began counting down with the scoreboard. "Ten… nine… eight…"

"Gonna make a Christmas wish, Kimmie?" Kim glanced up and nodded.

"Five…four…three…"

"You just have to make it come true." She whispered just before a cheer went up and everyone shouted, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

All of the students around them downed their glasses of juice, but Shego and Kim held theirs untouched. Shego grinned and leaned down to kiss Kim lightly while no one was looking. When everyone settled down, a blonde boy with shocking blue eyes and a bright smile strode over to the pair.

"Hey, I'm Eric." He said in a smooth voice as he stared down at Shego.

The green woman held out her hand and Eric shook it. "Shego. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eric smiled and sat down on Shego's other side. "So, I was wondering… since it's Christmas… maybe, uh, you could give a guy some Christmas cheer?" Eric scooted closer and cupped Shego's cheek.

Shego pulled back and gave Eric a small smile. "Sorry, big guy, but I'm taken already."

Eric looked down for a moment before leaning forward and winking at Kim. "What about the lovely redhead? Huh, Kim?"

Kim giggled and said, "Sorry Eric, but I'm taken too."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You and Stoppable are finally dating?" he asked incredulously.

"Huh?" Kim asked in confusion.

"You're finally dating the weird guy that carries around a hairless rat! I can't believe it; I thought you had better taste than that, Kim."

Kim's eyes narrowed angrily. "What's that supposed to mean? Ron and I have been best friends since Kindergarten, we know each other inside and out. There are few choices better than him and I happen to be dating the best of them!"

"You can't be," Eric retorted. "Because I'm the best!"

Kim scoffed. "How are YOU better than Ron? Can you even spell my name?"

"Yes." Eric said, puffing out his chest. "C-I-M, duh!"

Kim raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Eric stared at her, wondering what was so funny when other people around began snickering. This made him realize he had made a mistake and he immediately tried to cover it up.

"Yeah, well… I don't need to know how to spell your name! All I gotta do is like you!"

Kim sniggered. "Eric, RON LIKES me, but since he has his eyes set on someone else, I'm almost certain that he isn't IN LOVE with me."

"You can't be sure the person you're dating is IN LOVE with you either!" Eric said smugly, crossing his arms.

"No, I can't," Kim said a little softly before crossing her arms across her chest. "But all I need to know is that I'm in love with them so it's none of your business."

Eric's eyes widened before they darkened. "May I talk to you in the hall please?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. She followed Eric into the hall and Shego watched suspiciously, not trusting the boy.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, there were a few bangs from the hall and two different screams. Jumping up, Shego went into fighting mode as she raced through the doors. Her green eyes roamed the hallway until they landed on two figures struggling near a patch of lockers down the hall.

Running forward, Shego grabbed the larger of the two forms and hurled it at the lockers on the other side of the hall. It let out a grunt of pain as it slid down the wall and Shego turned to the other figure, still sitting on the ground. Kim sat on the floor clutching her ankle and angrily glaring at the person Shego had just thrown off her.

"Are you alright?" Shego asked, kneeling down next to the redhead.

"Yeah, I think it's just a little hurt. I think I can stand."

Shego slowly helped Kim stand and let the other girl go. Kim tested her ankle out and she hissed in pain as she began falling. Shego's arms shot out and caught her before she could hit the ground and the two slowly knelt down again as more adults finally made their way over.

"What happened?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"He attacked me!" Kim snarled, once again glaring at Eric, who had managed to get to his feet.

"Is this true Rice?" Mr. Barkin demanded of the blonde boy.

"I was just trying to give an example."

"You tried to kiss me and then made me twist my ankle!" Kim shouted incredulously.

Shego growled slightly. "He tried to kiss you?" she asked lowly. Kim slowly nodded and Shego glared at Eric along with her as Mr. Barkin gave the guy a three-day suspension once Christmas break was over.

Shego slowly gathered Kim into her arms as Eric stalked out the doors. "I'm going to get Kimmie home to her Mom so that she get her ankle checked out."

**_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_**

"Have a Merry Christmas, Ms. Go." Mr. Barkin called with a smile as they left.

"Merry Christmas!" Shego replied before leaving.

**_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_**

She pressed Kim against as much of her body as she could to keep the girl warm through the newly falling snow. Kim snuggled into the welcome warmth and looked around.

"Wait." She said, making Shego stop.

"But Kimmie, we should get your ankle checked out…"

Kim pressed a finger to the green woman's lips and looked up into the sky. "The night is so beautiful." She murmured, laying her head on Shego's shoulder and gazing at the stars. Shego looked up as well and had to admit that Kim was right.

**_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_**

"So," Shego said slowly, beginning to walk again. "You're in love with me?" Shego didn't need to look down to know that Kim had begun blushing, but she did anyway to see how adorable Kim looked.

"Well, uh, kinda… maybe… yeah?"

Shego grinned and leaned down to kiss Kim softly before saying, "Well, I kinda maybe love you too, Princess."

Kim's face lit up and she leaned up, kissing Shego more passionately as Christmas fireworks lit up the sky from the school.

**_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_**

* * *

**_There you are. Next chapter, we finally figure out who's been capturing the villains!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review Responses. Ok, I may not do this after EVERY chapter, but some chapters, I think it just seems nice to thank you guys for your support, you know?**

**Jay aka Jordan: **I'm glad you liked it. More music next chapter! I know, I dislike Eric too.

**Kitsune Tora: **Yes, I FINALLY uploaded.

**TorontoHoney**: Yes, I brought more love. No, it isn't Ron.

**Longnite: **I'm glad you liked the winter part and thank you for the compliment.

**Honulicious: **Though Shego did come save the day, Kim didn't EXACTLY lose to Eric. She had been about to run back to the gym when he grabbed her leg and made her trip just as she kicked back and got him in the face. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. * looks sheepish *

**ShadowTeenGirl: **The mysterious hero is… going to be revealed in the chapter.

**HolyRiot11: **It is, isn't it?

* * *

Kim looked at the small pile of math homework she had and sighed in aggravation. "I hate this subject." She groaned.

Just as she was getting out a few pencils, her Kimmunicator rang. Picking up, Kim smiled at her genius of a friend. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Wow, I can't believe I actually missed hearing that. Anyway, Camille Leon is planning on holding up a fashion show in Paris so she can steal the famous designs. Do you wanna…?"

"Sure thing Wade." Kim said with a beaming smile.

"Great, I'll send for a ride."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." They both signed off and Kim practically jumped for joy, dancing around her room. "Finally! Some action!"

Kim began pulling on her battle suit before slipping into her purple tee and black leggings. Just as she was securing a parachute pack just in case, Shego stopped by and quirked an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, Camille Leon is in Paris; she's planning on holding up a fashion show. Wanna tag?"

"I don't know, doesn't the buffoon, I mean Ron, usually go with you?"

Kim nodded. "Do you want to tag?" the redhead asked again.

Shego chuckled and nodded. "Sure, let me just go get some fighting clothes. Where's my old outfit?"

"I think it's downstairs in the stack of washed clothing."

Shego nodded again. "Be right back, Princess."

Kim had just finished tying her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way when Shego reappeared, fully dressed in her catsuit. Kim turned and grinned, taking her girlfriend in as the Kimmunicator went off.

"Yeah Wade?"

"Ride's here, Kim. Ron's already there."

"Thanks Wade." Kim signed off and glanced at the green woman again.

Without a word (but with a wide smirk), Shego sidled past Kim and leaped out the window. Kim shook her head and followed after her girlfriend, leaping from the window and onto the roof of a small cargo jet. Swinging herself inside, Kim was met with a dazed-eyed Ron staring intensely at an indifferent Shego. Immediately, they began heading for Paris; Kim glanced over at Ron frequently, eyes narrowed as he continued staring at her girlfriend.

Finally, it was time for parachuting and Kim felt the adrenaline going through her. As she and Shego jumped together, she hooked her arms to the sides of her body and let herself fall. She loved this feeling, the feeling of floating while falling, let her worries remain up above to fall behind her. It was the greatest thing in the world for a teen hero.

Shego hooked her arms to her sides as well, but unlike Kim, she was paying more attention to the ground than the fall. When she knew it would soon be time for them to open the chutes, Shego glanced at Kim. To her astonishment, Kim was still falling, her eyes shut and a blissful smile adorning her features.

_What is she DOING? _Shego wondered in astonishment_. She's going to kill herself if she doesn't let up soon._

Angling her body toward Kim, Shego felt adrenaline rushing through her system at what she was about to do. If she opened her parachute too early, she'd lose Kim and if she opened it too late, they'd both be toast. Taking a deep breath, Shego reached one hand out to grab Kim while the other got ready to pull the cord. As her hand made a grab for one of Kim's arms, Shego pulled the cord to her parachute; but she had miscalculated in her worry and so her hand missed Kim's arm. Luckily, Shego lunged forward fast enough to grab Kim's hand and pull the other girl up to her chest.

Kim's eyes flew open as she registered someone holding onto her really tightly. Looking up, the redhead saw Shego breathing a sigh of relief and looking down at her with worried eyes.

"You gave me quite a scare there Princess." The green-skinned woman scolded.

Kim gave her a sheepish smile as they drifted slowly to the ground. Unhooking the parachute, Shego and Kim went over to help Ron do the same. Once they were all ready, Kim and Ron quickly changed into their disguises; they had to appear as sophisticated, yet exuberant American tourists to a Parisan society. Shego looked at them with raised eyebrows as they changed and wondered if they did this often.

"Do you need an outfit?" Kim inquired.

Shego snorted and began shredding at her catsuit. In no time at all, she had made it into a sleeveless tank top and a pair of shorts, the tank top showing her midriff a bit. Both Kim and Ron stared at her hungrily for a moment before going back to focusing on the task at hand.

"Let's rock." Kim grinned, flipping a patch of her hair over one eye as Shego did the same with her opposite eye and Ron slicked his hair back, tucking Rufus out of sight. The three heroes strode purposefully into the fashion building and looked around with a seemingly arrogant eye.

A French man walked up to Kim and said something in French that the redhead didn't understand, though from Shego's furious gaze, she could tell it might not have been good. Shego stepped in front of the man and spoke something back to him, also in French, and the man scurried away.

"What'd he say?" Kim asked curiously.

"He asked you on a date." Shego replied calmly, looking around.

Her trained eye slowly roved over the people around them trying to see if there were any two people that looked exactly alike. After a moment, she found someone that did look like another man and nudged Kim.

"See the old-looking guy in the leather blue suit?" Kim nodded, spotting the blue-eyed man almost immediately.

"Now, see the other one over there near the snack table looking around suspiciously?" Kim nodded once more, seeing a green-eyed version of the man with a slightly darker complexion.

"She should really figure out how to change her eye color if she wants to do her thieving job correctly." Kim snickered. "Ron, you take protecting that old guy while Shego and I take Camille. Ready?"

"Ready KP." Ron nodded, moving through the crowd to the old man's side.

Kim and Shego moved over next to Camille and Shego asked her something in French. The thief replied in her best deep tone, but Kim could still hear the underlying feminine lilt to it. As Kim watched Shego speak with Camille, she saw the thief relaxing for a bit… until, of course, Shego led her over to the seats to await the beginning of the fashion show.

Kim snickered at the fact that Camille didn't even know she was there. As the fashion show began, Camille began shifting uneasily and Shego asked her something in a concerned voice. Camille replied in a forced calm voice and Shego told her something comforting before turning her attention back to the stage. Kim had watched the interaction with interest and so caught the lustful look that entered Camille's eyes as the Metamorpher laid a hand on Shego's thigh.

Kim was about to growl out… something, probably not even words, but Shego gave Camille an angry glare and removed her hand. Camille's eyes narrowed slightly and she changed into a muscular youth with short, wavy blonde hair and sharp teeth. She grabbed Shego's arms forcefully, but Shego easily shrugged off the tight grip and twisted one of the youth's hands.

Camille snarled angrily and was about to grab Shego again when Kim cleared her throat; Camille turned to her in surprise which quickly turned to anger when she recognized the other girl smirking at her.

"Kim Possible!" Camille growled, shifting into a fighting position.

"Oh come now, Camille." Kim smirked. "Are you really going to fight me right now?"

Camille's response was to grab Kim's throat with a thick meaty hand and begin squeezing. Kim held her breath in determination, despite the darkness that was slowly beginning to tug at the edge of her vision. Camille smiled grimly as Kim began gasping for air.

But just as the smile formed, it disappeared and Kim saw a glowing green hand clutching Camille's arm.

"Let go or I will burn your arm off."

Kim felt relief at hearing that melodious voice drift through her consciousness. There was a scream of pain as the hand around her throat fell away. Kim dropped to the ground coughing as Shego stalked closer to Camille. The entire fashion show had stopped as the two stared at each other.

"Why are you on the good side?" Camille murmured, dropping her voice to an alluring purr. "You could join the bad side and have anything you wanted."

When she said this, the thief transformed into a mouthwatering woman with curves in all the right places. Kim went on the defensive, jealousy taking over as she looked to Shego; the green skinned woman seemed angrier at the provocative woman in front of her.

"I already have someone loving me, thanks. And you're definitely not my type anyway."

Camille raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh really? And what IS your type?"

Shego smirked before describing the one person she wanted to be with. "Long, waist-length red hair, bright, eager green eyes, pale complexion, medium breasts, small but evident hips, athletic build…" As Shego continued describing her 'type', Camille kept forming until she was the spitting image of Kim Possible. Kim's eyes widened as she looked at herself and Shego hummed appreciatively.

"Perfect." The green ex-villainess purred happily. Camille raised an eyebrow again and looked down at herself. For a moment no one moved before Camille burst into laughter.

"You're in love with KIM POSSIBLE?" she sniggered heartily.

Shego only shrugged and smirked. "Is that a bad thing?"

Camille stopped her laughing fit and stared at the pair incredulously. "Are you SERIOUS?" she demanded. "She's a goody-two shoes about EVERYTHING. Even her schoolwork. Why would you want that?"

Shego shrugged again and began approaching Camille. "The thing is, Kimmie's been there for me through a lot of shit. She was there when I needed a good spar, there when I needed someone to vent to, there when I actually needed help even. You haven't been there for me through any of that and I don't know you like I know Kimmie. So…" Shego leaned forward to whisper sensuously into the thief's ear. "…you're cuffed."

Camille looked at her in surprise for a moment before she heard the sharp click of handcuffs clicking into place. She growled under her breath as she glared at Shego. As the police led her away, Shego and Kim both waved with smug smiles on their faces.

Just as Camille was being led away, someone dropped in front of them and grinned. "Quite impressive indeed." The figure murmured, eyeing the two women inquisitively.

Shego and Kim both went into defense in case this figure meant harm, but he only laughed and stepped out of the shadows. He was of a lanky build with cropped blonde-brown hair, brown eyes and sharp features. He was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and baggy jeans with a suit jacket over his shoulder.

Holding out his hand, the boy introduced himself. "Hello, I am Mannor Wo Man. It is nice to meet you Miss…"

"Possible." Kim replied. "Kim Possible and this is my friend Ron and my partner Shego."

Mannor nodded greetings to each of them in kind and said, "That was an impressive display of self-control you displayed Miss Possible. Did you know it was Camille all along?"

"That I did, though Shego's the one that pointed her out while Ron made sure the man she was doubling didn't notice her."

"Well, it was interesting nonetheless. How did you know she'd be here?"

Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her bag and showed it to Mannor. "Wade told me. He's always keeping up to date with villain activity so that he can warn me when one of them has a plan. Though, business has been going by very slowly. I assume you're the one that's been capturing the villains?"

Mannor smiled sheepishly. "I was unaware that there was another teen hero in the area and so I thought that the villains were just running rampant. My apologies, Miss Possible. I shall leave you to your job from now on."

"Wait!" Kim called. "Maybe we can work out a kind of system. Maybe you take any evil plans on one half of the world and I'll take the other half? That way, we can both do what we like to do."

Mannor thought over the idea for a moment before a smile made its way onto his face. "That could work out. I'll page you so we can work out details some other time?"

Kim nodded in the affirmative and Mannor took a grappling hook from his belt. With a nicely aimed toss, the hook secured around a sturdy rafter and he began climbing it easily, disappearing from view moments later. Shego took Kim's hand and the two began walking toward the doors with Ron in tow.

"Well, that was unexpected." Shego commented.

"Yeah." Kim agreed. "First Camille hits on you-."

"-and then some teenage spy-jock guy hits on you." Shego finished. "I think it's been a productive day of rejecting people."

"Wanna head home?" Kim suggested.

"Ride's here, ready for us KP." Ron called.

Kim nodded to him and Shego held tight to Kim as the teen hero started her jet pack. They cuddled on their way up to the plane overhead, letting go only long enough to stop Ron from crashing into the plane's wall before continuing their cuddling. By the time they made it to Middleton, Kim was fast asleep in Shego's arms and Ron was watching the green woman stroke Kim's hair lovingly.

"Shego, before we leave, can I ask you something?"

Shego glanced at the blonde boy and nodded. "Shoot."

"Do you plan on staying around for her?" Ron asked seriously.

"What?" Shego inquired in confusion.

"Kim's too fragile to have her heart broken. She may act tough on the outside, but I've known her for years and she's really not as sure of herself as she makes others believe. I can recount numerous fights with Drakken where she wasn't sure of herself. Are you willing to stay with her? Be there for her?"

Shego stared at him for a moment before looking down at the snoozing Kim. _Princess looks so peaceful while she's sleep. Almost innocent. Am I willing to stay with such innocence? Or should I just return to Drakken?_ Shego shook her head vigorously and set her jaw. _No way in hell am I going back to him. So, I guess I'm here to stay with Kimmie._

Shego looked back up at Ron and slowly nodded her head, keeping eye contact with him. "I'm willing to stay and risk anything, everything, to keep her safe."

Ron nodded with a small smile and murmured, "Good. Keep it that way." Then, he opened the hatch and jumped out, opening his parachute a bit so that he could land safely on the roof of his house.

Shego looked after him thoughtfully and then glanced back down at Kim. _Don't worry, Stoppable._ She thought determinedly. _I'll make sure to keep it that way._

* * *

_**Tada! How'd you like it? I hope you liked it a lot. Review and tell me what you think. Miley Cyrus song next chapter and maybe a few others. Still deciding.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry it took forever to get this to you all. I've been writing blocks... having write's block, sorry. Anyway, check out htis chapter. I hope it's not too mushy. :(.**_

* * *

Shego waited patiently for her girlfriend to come back to the house. Kim had been gone for eight hours, off on another mission. It seemed that they were coming back to back now. As the villains broke out of jail, more got put in. Kim had barely been sleeping regularly anymore.

Shego knew her girlfriend was tired and was going to give the redhead a massage to soothe her into sleep once she came back. Shego just had to wait it out; she knew the world depended on Kim since Global Justice was horrible at its job, but she really wanted her girlfriend to be in her arms more than just a few minutes to an hour.

**_I've been to London, been to Paris,  
Australia and Rome.  
There's sexy boys in every city,  
But they're not what I want.  
_**

Kim ground her teeth as she fought a robot made to look like a Roman Gladiator.

"Why would you set Roman gladiators into Australia anyway?" she grumbled, knocking the head off of yet another robot. "Wouldn't it have been more effective to set them into their city of origin?"

Kim wasn't the only one kicking the robots to pieces. Mannor Wo Man was helping and many of the Australian animals were attacking the robots as well. At last, Drakken was taken care of and Mannor walked over to her.

"Hello again, Kim." He said softly, extending his hand once more.

"Who was behind this one?" Kim asked, looking around for the villain.

"Mr. Drew is over there, tied up." Kim chuckled when she saw Drakken struggling to get free of some ropes.

"Alright then." Kim grinned, unable to wait until she got home to Shego's warm embrace.

Just as she was turning to go, an Australian man walked up to her and smiled. "Let me repay you, Miss Possible." He said, stepping aside to reveal a younger version of himself. "This is my son, Brendon. Perhaps you and he could get to know each other a bit better?"

Kim looked Brandon up and down before shaking her head. "No thank you. I have to get home."

Brendon looked downcast for a moment until his father whispered something into his ear and he perked up, waving Kim goodbye. Kim strapped on her jetpack and took off through the sky to land on a passing cargo jet.

**_Some got money, some got fame,  
Some got cars and the clothes,  
But if it just ain't you  
Then I don't wanna know._**

Shego welcomed her girlfriend with a hug as Kim slid through her bedroom window.

"I missed you." Kim breathed.

"I'm here Princess." Shego cooed, rubbing her back. The green-skinned woman led Kim over to the bed where she laid Kim down and knelt on the bed next to her.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked groggily, sleep beginning it's descent over her.

"I'm going to help you relax into sleep." Shego replied, beginning to rub at Kim's shoulders before digging her fingers into the soft skin.

Kim moaned softly and laid her head down so she could enjoy it. Just as Kim was about to be lost to the world completely, the Kimmunicator rang, making both girls jump and groan. Shego answered it with a growl and Wade trembled slightly.

"Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior are trafficking large crates of weaponry in southern London."

Kim groaned and sat up, pulling her shirt down and securing her weapon belt back to her waist. Shego gave her a parting kiss and both sighed as Kim's grappling hook stuck to a passing aircraft. Shego waved goodbye and resigned herself to sleeping alone again.

Kim ground her teeth together as she dodged numerous weapons and machinery. She wished she hadn't told Wade to leave Ron be, but quickly shook that selfish thought away. Her best friend needed more rest than she did. Right now, the Seniors were making it their mission to work her as hard as possible. Kim continued dodging and ducking, lashing out at any robots that came near her.

When at last all of the weaponry had lost ammo and the robots were utterly destroyed, Kim took a deep breath and tried to calm her heartbeat. Looking up at the balcony, she saw the Seniors trying to escape and did numerous cheerleading flips to stop them. Landing in front of the evil family, she smirked at them and held her ground.

"Miss Possible, your skills are being wasted." Señor Senior Senior told her in a convincing voice. "The evil side can ensure you anything you ever wanted. Riches beyond your wildest belief, the highest of all fashion trends, a spot in any or every movie or television show you wish…"

"A very sweet ride to cruise around in?" Señor Senior Junior added.

Kim chuckled at them and said, "I'm actually happy staying out of prison, thanks. Right now, I think I'll just drop you two off at the London police force so that I can go home and rest."

With that, Kim made a lasso and wrapped it tightly around the two Seniors before spinning them and securing a knot. Dragging them out of the warehouse they had been in, Kim handed them off to the police department and headed back home.

**_Cause baby, now I realize that I was wrong  
When I said I didn't need you so.  
Miss you bad so now I'm coming home.  
So you better leave the light on.  
Wait for me and just leave the light on._**

Shego had left the light on in Kim's room to take a shower and was very surprised at the sight that greeted her. Kim was lying on her back on the bed with her limbs spread-eagled and her hair covering her face in a darkened room. Shego dropped her dirty clothes in the laundry basket by the door and crawled onto the bed, laying next to her girlfriend.

"I need you." Kim mumbled. "Can you please hold me?"

Shego gave a dry chuckle and gently took Kim in her arms. "You know you never have to ask, Kimmie."

"Yeah, well, I think being away from you for eight days tracking down the Seniors and then spending another day dodging machinery made my mind fuzzy."

Shego nuzzled her face into Kim's hair and sighed happily. Both girls were content… until the Kimmunicator rang again. Kim let go of Shego and fell back onto the bed, answering the small blue device with a grumpy, "Hello?"

**_It's been like a permanent December.  
So much colder than I can remember.  
When I get you back, this time  
I swear that I won't,  
Won't ever let you go.  
Won't let you go no.  
Won't let you go, go, go, go.  
Won't let you go no.  
Go, go, go, go no, no, no, no._**

Shego couldn't shake the cold feeling that had become almost permanent as she laid in bed after Kim went out on another mission. The redhead had bags under her eyes the size of trashbags and Shego wasn't happy about that at all.

She didn't want to let Kim out of her arms for one second anymore until those bags were history, but the world depended on Kim and this Mannor guy. He was probably getting even less sleep than Kim since numerous new villains had begun popping up. But still, Global Justice was supposed to be handling the villains around the place; instead, they were sitting back and letting Kim do all the work.

Shego hated the lot of them, the villains and the other heroes. Her brothers could at least pitch in to try and help, but they were taking after Superman/Batman/Spiderman too much, saving their own city and no one else's.

_Kimmie when you get back, I'm not letting you o again._ Shego thought as she turned toward the window and tried to get some sleep.

**_I've been to New York, been to LA  
And to Baton Rouge.  
I met a boy in every city;  
No one kept me amused.  
But don't call me a la loser  
Like I don't have a clue.  
Cause I'm saving all my loving  
For someone and it's you._**

Kim slowly picked herself up off the ground as more monkeys came at her. She began kicking and punching in every direction, sending the monkeys tumbling. She was getting sick of being called out every single hour. It was unfair and now she was going to take it out on Monkey Fist and his monkeys.

With a vicious, sleep-deprived growl, Kim jumped at Monkey fist and began beating the crap out of him. When she finally calmed down, he looked pretty bad, but she knew he'd survive. Around her, the monkeys looked terrified and began running away. Kim didn't bother chasing them; they were monkeys!

She merely tied Monkey fist tight and called the New York Police Department. After chasing this guy from LA to Baton Rouge, she'd finally caught up with him on Broadway street. He had tried fighting back and look where he was now.

With a sigh, Kim boarded the freight train heading toward Middleton and finally managed to get some needed, albeit restless sleep. She needed Shego to sleep properly and so she woke up a lot through the ride.

**_Cause baby, now I realized that I was wrong  
When I said I didn't need you so.  
Miss you bad so now I'm coming home.  
So you better leave the light on.  
Wait for me and just leave the light on._**

Finally, FINALLY, she made it to her house and into her bedroom without falling asleep on the way. She found Shego lying on her bed with the light still on and laid next to the other woman. Shego turned over and wrapped Kim in her warm embrace; Kim snuggled into her arms and began falling asleep.

**_It's been like a permanent December.  
So much colder than I can remember.  
When I get you back, this time  
I swear that I won't,  
Won't ever let you go.  
Won't let you go no.  
Won't let you go, go, go, go.  
Won't let you go no.  
Go, go, go, go. no no, no, no.  
Won't let you go, go, go, go.  
Won't let you go no.  
Go, go, go, go. No, no, no, no._**

Shego stroked her redhead's hair and gently hummed a tune to a random song to help Kim sleep. She wasn't letting the girl out of her arms anytime soon if she could help it. Kim was shaking from not getting enough sleep and Shego could feel her ribs from not eating regularly either.

Kim had finally begun relaxing into her arms when the _damn_ Kimmunicator rang again. Shego expected Kim to sigh and pull away to answer it. To her extreme surprise, the poor teen in her arms burst into tears. Kim clung to Shego with all her might and sobbed. Shego rubbed her back with one hand as she answered the Kimmunicator with the other.

"What!" She roared, starlting both Kim and Wade.

"Duff Killigan-"

"-is about to have to deal with me. Send a ride, I'll be ready."

Wade blinked for a moment and looked ready to object. Shego's eyes narrowed and she showed him the sobbing girl in her arms. The genius's eyes widened in shock before he set his jaw and nodded.

"Your ride will be there soon Shego."

The green woman nodded and hung up. Kim sniffed and looked up at her. "You don't have to go; I can do it."

Shego's eyes softened and she stroked Kim's cheek. "You need sleep, Princess. I'll be back before you know I'm gone. With any luck, Killigan will think twice before doing something stupid again. He's facing my ire this time."

Kim nodded and Shego tucked her in before suiting up and heading outside where a monster truck was waiting for her. Jumping in, Shego nodded to the burly man driving it and they sped off for St. Louis Missouri.

**_Hey! What do you say?  
Cause I've been all around the world  
And they just ain't the same.  
Hey! What do you say?  
Without my baby I go crazy  
And I just gotta scream!_**

Duff Killigan looked shocked when a woman with green skin and glowing hands dropped down in front of him. "Where is Kim Possible?" he asked in surprise. "And who are you Lassie?"

"Right now?" Shego asked. "I'm your worst nightmare."

With that, she let loose a stream of plasma at the machine Killigan had been building. The Scottish golfer jumped out of the way as the machine melted into a puddle of hot liquid. Shego then commenced in beating Killigan until he looked like a truck ran him over. He was handed over to the police and Shego made her way back home to Kim.

**_Now I realize that I was wrong  
When I said I didn't need you so.  
Miss you bad so now I'm coming home.  
So you better leave the light on.  
Wait for me and just leave the light on!_**

The red head had taken to doing as Shego did and kept the light on until her girlfriend returned. Shego slid in next to Kim and the redhead snuggled up to her.

"How did you sleep?" the green woman asked.

"I can't sleep without you." Kim murmured, burying her face in Shego's neck.

**_It's been like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back this time  
I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go no  
It's been like a permanent December  
So much colder than I can remember  
When I get you back this time  
I swear that I won't  
Won't ever let you go  
Won't let you go no  
Won't let you go, go, go, go  
Won't let you go no  
Go, go, go, go. no, no, no, no  
Won't let you go, go, go, go  
Won't let you go no  
Go, go, go, go. no, no, no, no_**

Shego chuckled and wrapped her arms securely around the little redhead. "By morning, none of the villains should dare to try and wreak any havoc."

Kim looked at her in confusion and asked, "Why?"

"Because I've sent them a message they have to read."

Kim cocked her head, but shrugged and snuggled back into the warm embrace. "Shego?"

"Hm, Princess?"

"Don't let me go?"

"Never again, Kimmie."

* * *

**_Is it alright  
If I'm with you  
For the night  
Hope you don't mind  
If you stay  
By my side  
_**

Kim snuggled further into Shego's side as she glanced at the clock on the dresser. It was pretty late at night, but Kim didn't want to move from beside Shego.

"Kimmie?" Kim looked up into Shego's tired green eyes. "Why are you fidgeting so much? It's sleepy-time."

Kim giggled at how childish Shego sounded, but asked, "Can I stay right here?"

"Well yeah, I mean, it's your bed."

Kim shook her head. "I mean right HERE." She emphasized her point by burrowing further into Shego's side.

Shego grinned at this and wrapped her arms around Kim, placing a kiss to her head. "Of course, Princess."

**_We can drive in your car  
Somewhere into the dark  
Pull over and watch the stars  
We can dance we can sing  
Do whatever you think  
As long as I'm with you_**

Shego looked up into the starry sky one night. Kim hadn't had to go out on any missions lately and the Mannor guy was probably lounging it up in some tropical place like Hawaii.

Now, Shego sat on the hood of her rental car just staring into the stars. Just then she heard footsteps nearby and listened intently for a moment, recognizing the foot pattern instantly.

"Wanna go for a drive?" she asked, not even needing to see Kim appear out of the shadows.

"Sure." Kim agreed. The two slid into the front seats of the car and began driving into the night.

**_When we are together  
It's the time of our lives  
We can do whatever  
Be whoever we like  
Spend the weekend dancing  
Cause we sleep when we die  
Don't have to worry bout nothing  
We own the night  
We own the night  
We own the night  
We own the night  
_**

"Would you like to dance?" Kim asked as they arrived at the meadow again.

"Sure." Shego grinned. "Give me your hand."

Kim complied and Shego put the hand over her heart while putting her own hand over Kim's heart. "Now Dance."

The two began moving to the others' heartbeat, smiling as they found that their hearts were nearly perfectly in synch, Shego's going just a little faster than Kim's.

**_It's all a blur  
It's getting late  
But I don't care  
I don't know where  
We'll end up  
But that's ok  
_**

Kim felt like she was floating, seeing nothing but Shego as the world around them blended into one single indescribable color. Vaguely in the back of her mind, the redhead wondered what time it was because her parents might worry, but she couldn't really find the mind to care as Shego spun and dipped her.

**_We can drive in your car  
Somewhere into the dark  
Pull over and watch the stars  
We can dance we can sing  
Do whatever you think  
As long as I'm with you  
_**

"Kimmie, check it out!"

Kim looked to where Shego was pointing and felt a gasp leave her at the shooting star making its way across the sky. "Ooh, it's beautiful!" she squealed, watching the star's tail and the colors shimmering around the edges.

"It is beautiful." Shego murmured, gazing at the shimmering lights dancing across Kim's awed face.

**_When we are together  
It's the time of our lives  
We can do whatever  
Be whoever we like  
Spend the weekend dancing  
Cause we sleep when we die  
Don't have to worry bout nothing  
We own the night  
We own the night  
_**

"Dancing in the shimmering lights?" Shego suggested.

Kim glanced at her, looked back at the star and slowly nodded. Following their heartbeats again, Shego knew that hers was going a bit faster than is normal, but she tried to keep it in check so that she could be in tune with Kim.

This ended up leading them into a silly dance because Shego's heart kept speeding up and slowing down until finally they just collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles.

**_Nothing lasts  
Forever  
Let's live it up  
When we're together  
Nothing lasts forever  
So let's live it up  
Just do whatever_**

Once the giggling had subsided, Shego sighed sadly. "We have to be getting back home, Kimmie." She said. "Your parents will begetting worried about you soon."

Kim nodded and made to stand before something occurred to her. Moving back next to Shego, she gently took the green woman's chin in her hand and leaned in, planting a soft and gentle yet passionate and fierce kiss on the black-painted lips. Shego sighed into the kiss and the girls melted into each other for what felt like years.

**_When we are together  
It's the time of our lives  
We can do whatever  
Be whoever we like  
Spend the weekend dancing  
Cause we sleep when we die  
Don't have to worry bout nothing  
We own the night._**

When they pulled away from each other, Kim was grinning like the Cheshire cat as she stood. "Let's get home."

Shego sat on the ground for a moment longer, still stunned from the kiss, before smiling softly and following Kim toward the car.

**_When we are together  
It's the time of our lives  
We can do whatever  
Be whoever we like  
Spend the weekend dancing  
Cause we sleep when we die  
Don't have to worry bout nothing  
We own the night  
_**

The drive back to the Possible home was spent in comfrotbale silence between the two girls, each lost in their own thoughts. Kim couldn't believe how magical it felt to kiss beneath a shooting star and Shego couldn't get over the kiss period. By the time they finally made it back to the house, both were fairly tired, so, after eating a quick dinner, they headed up to Kim's room for bed.

**_(Just do it your way)  
We own the night  
We own the night  
(Just do it your way) _**

Smiling softly as she slipped into her pajamas, Kim beckoned Shego closer and, making sure her voice was as soothing as possible, whispered,**_ "We own the night." _**Then, both slid into the bed and curled up together, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry it took forever to get this to you all. I've been having writer's block again, sorry. Anyway, check out this chapter. I hope it's not too mushy. :(.**_

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come on missions with me." Kim beamed at Shego.

"Yeah, well, these morons won't put themselves in jail." Shego replied, smiling down at Kim.

"Here's your stop, ladies." The pilot called to them.

The two girls gathered their parachutes and clasped hands before jumping out the door and freefalling toward the cold Alaskan ground. When they landed, Kim kept her hand securely wrapped in Shego's.

**_Insecure in her skin  
Like a puppet  
A girl on a string _**

The green woman raised an eyebrow and asked, "You aren't afraid some news crew of sorts will see us together and make a kind of scandal out of it?"

Kim glanced down at their hands and smiled sheepishly, letting go slowly. "I don't know. I want to be with you publicly, but a lot of people look up to me."

"I know, Kimmie. Let's just get in here, beat Drakken, and then head back home so we can sleep."

Kim nodded and leaned up one last time to kiss Shego before the two headed toward the fortress across the frozen lake they'd landed next to. Unbeknownst to both, a camera glinted in the dim Alaskan light and a small smile played across thin lips.

**_Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back  
Gotta let her shine  
So it looks like  
The joke's on you  
Cause the girl  
That you thought you knew_**

Kim stared at the magazine cover incredulously. There was her face, kissing a shaded in Shego. Anyone who hadn't seen Shego before would wonder who the shadowy figure was, but Kim knew, she knew exactly who it was.

"I can't believe this." She breathed, sinking onto the couch beside Shego and throwing the magazine onto the coffee table.

Shego put an arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't worry, Kimmie, I think this is exactly what the world needs. They've been behind you the entire time; if they give up on you now, what's the point of saving them?"

Kim raised an eyebrow at her and Shego gave her a small smile. "I won't stop saving the world, Shego." Kim said, cuddling into the green woman's side.

"But I think you're right; this might just be what the world needs."

**_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look  
But you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
Cause she  
She's so gone _**

Kim and Shego snuck into the silent cave warily, readying themselves for any form of attack that might come their way. There didn't seem to be any ninja monkeys anywhere around, so they slowly straightened out of their defensive positions and stole further into the darkness.

Shego lit one of her fingers and they saw a kind of corridor leading further into the cave. Cautiously following the corridor, the girls found a room filled with precious jewels and priceless artifacts.

"Monkey Fist is totally going to be busted for this one." Kim snickered, looking around at all of the artifacts.

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Ms. Possible." The girls turned to see Monkey Fist smirking at them with his ninja monkeys lined in front of him, ready to attack.

"I would never have thought a dyke could defeat my ninja monkeys; let's see if the exposure of your secret has weakened you some. Monkeys, ATTACK!"

Kim chuckled as she charged the oncoming barrage of ninja primates. Shego ran beside her and the two began throwing, punching and kicking monkeys left and right to try and reach Monkey Fist. The ninja master seemed to be a bit stunned that his comments didn't have any effect on the girls at all. They were fighting just like always.

Soon, Kim and Shego stood before the monkey man with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"We don't take kindly to those comments, Monkey boy." Shego told him in a low growl.

Monkey Fist gulped and turned to sprint toward the exit of the cave. Shego and Kim high fived each other as they raced after him. As Monkey Fist was nearing the exit of the cave, he let out a breath of relief… that turned into a groan of disappointment when two policemen caught him as he was exiting.

They quickly slapped handcuffs on his wrists and began guiding him away as a third policemen met with Kim and Shego as they strode out of the cave.

"Well done, Miss Possible." The officer said with a wide smile. Kim beamed back at him and called Wade.

"Ride's on its way, Kim." The boy genius told her as soon as he picked up.

"Thanks Wade."

Shego grinned down at her girlfriend and pecked her cheeks as Kim hugged her to escape the cold Alaska winds.

**_Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you  
Ever thought I'd be  
Are you shocked  
Are you mad  
That you're missing out on  
Who I really am _**

Kim looked around her at all of the students staring at her and just shrugged, walking to her locker and spinning the combination. Grabbing her books, Kim turned around to see a few boys standing behind her with their arms crossed.

"I don't believe it." The boy in front, obviously a freshman, said gruffly. "A dyke's been saving the world all these years. I feel offended that I need my ass saved by a lesbo."

Kim's eyes flashed a dangerous forest green and she set her books back into her still open locker. Facing the boys again, she put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "Yeah, well, if you'd had training through cheerleading, ballet and gymnastics what would YOU be doing?"

The boy opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it again and scratched the back of his head. Kim nodded and leveled him with a hard stare.

"If I hadn't SAVED the world, YOU'D be dead. Watch what you say to the girl that saves your sorry butt on a daily basis."

With that, Kim grabbed her books again, slammed her locker and strode to class. Setting her head on her arms and glaring at the board, Kim sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry about them, KP." Kim looked up to see Ron grinning at her comfortingly. "The majority of the world won't care what sexuality you are as long as you're saving them from probable death."

Kim smiled at Ron and laughed. "Thanks Ron. You're a great friend." Ron's grin got wider and he took his usual seat next to Kim.

**_Now it looks like  
The joke's on you  
Cause the girl  
That you thought you knew  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look  
But you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
Cause she _**

Kim jumped out of the path of yet another laser blast. The seniors were enjoying using their latest weapon on her. It was some new type of disintegration ray and Kim was getting tired of dodging blasts.

Glancing around, Kim found Shego nowhere in sight and wondered where her girlfriend had gotten to. Her momentary lack of focus caused Kim to be blasted into a wall by the ray. As Kim felt her shoulder, her shirt turned to dust in her fingers. Groaning in frustration, Kim tried to stand, but another blast caught her, slamming her into the ceiling. Moaning in pain, Kim jumped to her feet and managed to jump to the side just as a beam from the gun nearly hit her foot.

Panting from too much effort, Kim tried to move away as the gun aimed at her again, but something was holding her foot to the ground. Looking down, Kim found her foot stuck in a crevice at a bad angle to pull it out, which, essentially, meant that she was stuck. Becoming panicked, Kim lifted her gaze to the ray gun and gulped as it powered up for another blast.

Just as the machine was going to send a disintegration beam her way, a green fireball came out of nowhere and exploded the entire thing because it had hit… the self-destruct button! Turning, Kim saw Shego standing proudly by the door and sighed in relief.

"You alright, Princess?" Shego called.

"Oh look Father," Señor Senior Junior said excitedly. "They even have cute pet names for each other. Is that not sweet?"

Señor Senior Senior nodded in agreement. "Your mother and I were the same way. Now come, we must get to the escape pods before they catch us."

"A bit late for that, Señor." Kim pointed out; she and Shego having snuck up on the two men while they had had their short discussion. They sighed in defeat and slowly held up their hands. Just as Kim was going to cuff them, Señor Senior Senior pressed a button on his watch and a pod came out of a side door. The two men jumped in and sped away.

"Ready?" Kim asked, her jetpack already on.

"Let's get'em." Shego agreed, clasping hands with Kim and following the runaway villains.

**_She's so gone  
Away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby this is me yeah _**

Walking to the store for an errand, Kim couldn't help but feel eyes on her as she walked. Glancing around, the redhead couldn't see anyone in particularly looking at her longer than normal, so she continued to the store. Paying for the needed ingredients, Kim made her way back outside and began walking back down the street. As she was walking past an alleyway, someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her into the darkness. Turning in a defensive position despite the items in her hand, Kim let her eyes adjust to the darkness as she surveyed the people standing around her. They were all dressed in trench coats and old style detective hats.

"What do you want?" Kim growled, expecting a threat.

"To congratulate you on finally opening the world's eyes and showing them that not everything is as it seems. People they think they know aren't who they say they are and people need to accept that."

"Huh?" Kim asked in confusion, coming out of her attack stance.

"You revealing your sexuality to the world puts things into perspective for the rest of the people living on it." The speaker pulled off their hat and revealed a wave of reddish gold locks and brown eyes. "Thank you for helping the GLBTQHA."

"The what?"

"The Gay/Lesbian/Bi/Trans/Queer Help Association. Now, we must be going, but keep up the good work, Ms. Possible."

The figures melted into the shadows and Kim was left staring at an empty alley. Shaking her head at such weird events, the redhead headed back home.

"What took so long, Kimmie?" Anne asked, taking the bag from her almost immediately.

"Dog wouldn't stop following me so I had to confuse it." Anne nodded and Kim decided to put the entre encounter behind her.

**_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look  
But you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
Cause she_**

Duff Killigan laughed maliciously as he continued showering Kim with exploding golf balls. Kim ducked and dodged the flying white explosives easily, she was only goading the kilt-wearer.

"Where's your girlfriend, Lassie?" the Scot asked, chucking another golfball. "She get sick and couldn't come?"

Kim looked up at him and smiled mockingly. "Why are you asking about her?" the cheerleader asked, sidestepping another bomb. "Afraid she'll come back and kick your butt again?"

Killigan's face turned red at the reminder and he set a particularly large ball in front of him. Kim stared at the enormous thing and somewhere in her mind she was wondering how he had managed to hit it with a golf club.

As the large explosive was falling, a green beam came out of nowhere and hit it, causing it to go into pre-explosion. Kim covered her head as golf ball pieces rained down on her and looked up to see Duff frozen in shock. Using his momentary surprise, Kim rushed him and socked him a good one in the jaw. Killigan attempted to run away, but turned and came face-to-face with Shego.

He immediately fell to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please Lassie, I'm beggin' ya. I'll do anythin' ya wan', just don' gimme another beatin'!"

Shego smirked down at him and clamped handcuffs on his clasped wrists. "Good job, Kimmie." The green woman called as Kim made her way over.

"The police are on their way." Kim said, putting the Kimmunicator in her pocket and grinning. "Ready to head home?"

Shego returned the grin and the two linked arms, walking away as the sound of police sirens reached their ears.

**_She's so gone  
She's so gone_**

Bonny Rockwaller glared as Kim passed her in the halls. "What's wrong now, Bonny."

"The girls and I have been talking, Kim."

Kim rolled her eyes. She could guess what was coming next. Bonny was going to tell her she'd been kicked off the cheer squad. "And?" the redhead asked.

"Well, the discussion of your sexuality came up in the conversation."

"And?" Kim grit through her teeth, getting impatient.

"Well, some of us voted that you probably shouldn't be on the team since it made us uncomfortable to think of you looking up our skirts."

Kim rolled her eyes again. "So?"

"The vote didn't get passed because there were six votes against three."

Kim smiled. "Better luck next time B. Plus, I couldn't think about looking up your skirts because I have a girlfriend that's just _fine_."

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed to slits and she stormed away, tossing her scruff of hair as she went. Kim just laughed and continued to class, happy that the votes had worked in her favor once again.

**_You can look  
But you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
Cause she  
She's so gone_**

Kim and Shego stood back-to-back as they stared around at the black-clad figures around them.

"What do you want?" Shego snarled.

"To congratulate you on such a successful job of protecting the world." A voice said out of the shadows. "And to recruit you as Global Justice agents."

Both Kim and Shego's eyes widened at this as Dr. Director stepped out of the shadows and smiled at them with her one good eye twinkling. "What do you mean?" Shego asked suspiciously.

"Well, Global Justice has been keeping an eye on the way you girls fight and such. You are very impressive. Had you been a part of Global Justice already, you would be top agents, like Agent Will Du." She stepped forward and held out her hand. "Would you girls consider joining the organization as our best agents?"

Kim's face split into a wide grin and she reached out a hand to shake with Dr. Director when Shego's stopped her.

"Why do you really want us?" Shego asked. She'd had enough experience with Global Justice to know there was a different ulterior motive than what they were telling.

"We merely want to use you as motivation for the younger agents." Dr. Director replied, her face smoothing into a convincing mask. Shego snorted.

"And you want us to join you so you can be seen as the top crime-fighting agency again rather than Team Possible." Kim looked at Shego questioningly and Shego shook her head. Dr. Director's one good eye was narrowed now and her lips were forming a frown.

"Though it is true that with you two beside us we will be the best crime-stopping agency in the world, that is not the sole purpose for recruiting you."

Shego's lips twitched into a smirk and she said, "But that was one reason. Kimmie can join GJ if she chooses, but I'm not interested in being a puppet."

Dr. Director glared at her for a moment before turning to Kim. "And what is your verdict, Kimberly?"

Kim cocked her head for a moment, thinking it over. She didn't want to be a pawn in this strange game either, but she did so badly want to join GJ. But one look at Shego had Kim's mind completely made up. "I don't think I want to be used either, Director." Kim stated, moving back into place next to Shego.

Dr. Director sighed and nodded. "Pity, you two could have made wonderful agents. Move out boys, we have to train you still." The agents all followed Dr. Director and Will Du back to the GJ hideout while Kim and Shego headed back to the Possible home.

"You could have taken the job." Shego said softly.

"Not without you, I couldn't." Kim replied, linking her hand with Shego's and swinging their arms idly.

"I love you, Princess." Shego stated with a smile.

"And I love you, Shego."

**_So alone  
_****_She's so gone  
_****_Gone, gone, gone_**

* * *

**_My computer's an idiot. Human minds can work so much better than these things! *Sigh* I'm depressed guys. I mean, I'm happy, but I don't know, there will always be something missing no matter how content I feel. Review and I'll try to make this DAMNED computer work so I can get the other chapters uploaded._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Ok, so I know I've been gone for awhile, but never make the mistake of thinking I forgot. I griped about this story in my others stories and how I had wicked writer's block and couldn't figure out what to do. Well, two great friends of mine helped me out with this and now, you have this chapter. I'm working on seventeen now, but I decided to upload sixteen and stop making you guys go through the torture of waiting. THank you so much to those of you still reading. And Thank you as well to Sonicthehedgewolf. Now, enjoy your chapter._**

**_Disclaimer. I still don't own Kim possible or any of the songs addressed in this story. Unless I specifically say that *I* wrote them, they're not mine. _**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen (at last)**

Kim grunted as she avoided yet another punch-kick-punch combo from yet another ninja monkey. "This is almost getting boring." She muttered as she flipped it over her back.

"I'll agree to that, Princess." Shego yawned, blasting at a monkey that was running at her.

"KP!" Both women turned to see Ron running around wildly with monkeys attached to his arms legs and torso.

"Explain to me again why we brought him?" Shego said, staring at the frantic boy.

"Because he's been feeling lonely lately and I haven't really been paying him much attention."

They watched Ron stagger around for a few more minutes before Shego asked, "Should we help him?"

Kim cocked her head thoughtfully. "The monkeys don't look like they're actually hurting him, just hanging onto him to make him scared. I think he'll be fine until we finish with Monkey Fist."

Shego nodded. "Let's go see if he's got the diamond."

They rushed out of the room they were in and into the dinosaur section of the museum. Glancing in room after room, the girls finally made it to the 'Priceless Stones' section and, sure enough, there was Monkey Fist replacing a real diamond with a fake one.

"Hold it, Monkey Fist!" Kim shouted, startling the villain. He nearly dropped both diamonds, but caught them just in time.

As Shego and Kim ran forward, Monkey Fist looked at the diamonds in confusion before shrugging and just putting one on the cushion before stealing away. Kim jumped up and caught his leg, bringing him back to the ground. Monkey Fist snarled and kicked at her, nailing her in the chest and sending her staggering before racing away.

Shego knelt next to a gasping Kim and tried to help her breathe. "Easy Princess, easy."

"H-he got… away." Kim coughed, standing and brushing herself off.

"Come on, Kimmie. We'll have to wait until he makes another move before being able to confront him again."

Kim nodded and sighed. "Let's go get Ron."

Just as they were leaving the room, two men walked in and bumped into them. "Sorry," Kim murmured, helping one of the men to his feet. As he stood, green eyes widened in shock.

"Aren't you Mr. Rockwaller?" she asked. "Bonnie's dad?"

"That I am, young lady." he said in a somewhat deep but pleasant voice. "I was just coming here to see if I couldn't find a present for my little Bonnie's nineteenth birthday."

Kim nodded and stepped aside. "Come on, Shego."

Shego made to follow Kim, but stayed back to watch Mr. Rockwaller curiously. Kim glanced back and stood by Shego's side, also watching Bonnie's father intently. He was examining the diamond that they had been fighting to save from the hands of Monkey Fist.

"How much do you want for this one?" he asked the attendant with him.

"Excuse me?" the attendant asked, looking at him in bewilderment.

"I asked how much you wanted for this precious diamond."

"Oh no sir, that diamond isn't for sale. It's too priceless."

"I'll try to give it a price then." Mr. Rockwaller smirked. "Fifty million."

"Um,"

"Sixty million."

"You see-."

"Seventy million."

"Well-."

"Eighty million."

"I think that's-."

"Ninety million."

"Sir, I-."

"One hundred million."

"Deal." the attendant sighed, holding his hand out for Mr. Rockwaller to shake.

Instead of shaking the hand, Mr. Rockwaller pulled a thick wad of bills from his inside jacket pocket and handed to the attendant before opening the case and picking up the pillow holding the diamond.

"Thank you for your business today, young man. I'm sure my daughter will love this beautiful jewel." He turned with a triumphant smile on his face and walked right past the two women by the door.

"Well," Kim sighed. "I can tell you exactly what comes next."

"What?" Shego inquired as they began walking back to Ron.

Kim gave another heavy sigh. "Gloating."

* * *

The next day, as Ron and Kim were heading out to their separate colleges to start the day, they passed a large crowd of people and Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna check it out?" she asked her best friend.

"Sure, KP, why not? Could be something good." They walked over to the crowd and slowly made their way to the middle where Bonnie was standing, center of attention.

"Yes, that's right everyone!" Bonnie called over the whispers and coos of the crowd. "I'll have this very diamond at **_my_** birthday party. Anyone can come to see it if they want as long as they bring a present. It's this Saturday and starts at six in the evening. If you're anyone important, you'll be there."

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed, turning and making her way back out of the mass of people. She continued on to the University of Middleton so that she could get started. As she sat through her classes, Kim thought more on the diamond. The Rockwaller family was most likely liable to be targeted for it since Bonnie was out showing it to random strangers on the streets.

Going back to the previous night in her head, Kim watched the look of complete certainty on Monkey Fist's face and wondered whether he'd taken the bomb or the real diamond. Well, everyone knew that villains were supposed to put something on bombs so that they could tell the difference.

Kim's eyes widened in horror as the revelation hit her. _That means that Bonnie and her family could be in danger._

Kim groaned and her head sank to her desk. "Great. Now, I'm saving the girl that's been a pain to me ever since we first met."

Standing, Kim quietly exited the room and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Shego?"

The green face appeared on the screen and Shego smiled. "Hey Kimmie. I'm free right now, no kids in the counselor's office."

"Good," Kim sighed. "Because we've got quite a sitch on our hands."

"Really?" Shego asked, her face turning serious.

"Can you meet me a Bueno Nacho in an hour?"

"Yeah, I'll take my lunch break early."

"Good, cause we've got a lot of planning to do."

"And this planning includes…?"

"A party."

* * *

"Ready to go, Shego?" Kim asked, turning to her girlfriend. Shego nodded, appraising Kim's outfit. It was a simple white skirt, a green top and low heeled black boots; they weren't overly fancy and grandiose, making them good for fighting.

"Do you have the jetpacks just in case?" Kim checked the two bags oer her shoulders and nodded, handing one to Shego. "Let's go party, Princess." Shego smirked, swinging her black skirt clad hips invitingly.

"Wanna warm up before we get there?" Kim inquired, holding up her iPod.

"Sure, why not? Put on something fast-ish."

Kim nodded, clicked shuffle and set it to play. Within seconds, _Demi Lovato_'s **Party** began filling the air around them and Shego grinned, beginning to throw out steps as they walked to Bonnie's house.

**_I saw you lookin' over,  
now I see you moving this way.  
You're pushing through the crowd  
like you've got something to say.  
But you couldn't walk past  
the music taking over your feet.  
I can tell by your toes  
that you're rocking to this beat._**

Shego started out just bouncing along as she walked alongside Kim, but then she began tapping her feet and moving her hips in a small rhythm. Kim giggled as she watched her girlfriend sway as she tried to keep in step beside Kim.

**_Gotta dance till you ache,  
till you drop, till you break.  
Free your soul,  
lemme see you shake.  
One by one we're stealing the stage;  
here we come so get out of our way._**

Now Shego did a small hop spin move that boosted her about a pace in front of Kim before she did a semi-wiggle and twirled around, waiting for Kim to reach her as the Chorus started.

**_It won't be long till the summer's gone,  
get your party on.  
So sing along.  
Hold on tight,  
it's a crazy night.  
Get your party on.  
So scream it out loud._**

Kim laughed as Shego grabbed her hand and began a fast-paced cha-cha type dance with her as she wiggled her body, moving one direction, pushing Kim back and then moving the opposite direction, pulling Kim forward. The two swung for a second before Shego spun Kim a little ways in front of her.

**_I know you're tapping,  
all the hype is going straight to your head.  
And now, you're body's stopping  
what you're doing,  
cause your face is turning red._**

Here, Kim moved her hands up her body, from her knees to her head and Shego grinned before pulling her into the 'tango' pose, dipping Kim easily as Kim wrapped one leg around her waist before the two twirled each other out, still holding hands.

**_Gotta learn how to move  
to the groove, getting' the girl.  
Put your hands in the air,  
stand up in your chair and shout.  
All doled up with nowhere to go;  
you wanna get out and put on a show.  
There's nothing wrong with staying home  
as long as you've got your radio._**

Shego put her hands behind her head and swung her hips in two wide circles before Kim grabbed them and slid her hands up to Shago's own, waving both pairs in the air as she thrashed her head back and forth, her hips waving to connect with Shego's still twirling ones every now and then.

**_It won't be long till the summer's gone;  
get your party on.  
So sing along.  
Hold on tight;  
it's a crazy night.  
Get your party on.  
So scream it.  
Don't wait  
and don't you be late.  
Get your party on.  
So sing along.  
Hold on tight,  
it's a crazy night.  
Get your party on.  
So scream it out loud._**

Kim giggled as she and Shego began doing the original dance they had for the chorus. As they did their version fo the cha-cha, Shego decided to swing them around while doing it and Kim found herself whirling with her hair around her face.

**_The little things that you do  
from across the room.  
I see you sending me clues;  
they're in the way  
you make me move._**

Shego began a slightly sexy dance where she added some sway to her hips and she threw her hands over her head. As she shimmied her hips, Kim felt a sly smile curl her lips before she shimmied alongside Shego.

**_It won't be long till the summer's gone;  
get your party on.  
So sing along.  
Hold on tight,  
it's a crazy night.  
Get your party on.  
So scream it.  
Don't wait  
and don't you be late.  
Get your party on  
and sing along.  
Hold on tight,  
it's a crazy night.  
Get your party on  
and scream it out loud.  
Get your party on.  
Get your, get your party on.  
Scream it out loud.  
Get your party on.  
Get your, get your party on.  
Let's do it again!_**

As they finished the song, once again, dancing the cha-cha, Shego dipped Kim in the classic tango style and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

"Nice moves Princess." The green woman praised, letting her girlfriend stand on her own.

"I learned from the best, Green Thief."

Shego chuckled. "Green Thief, huh? Why that one?"

"Because you were a thief before and after you met Drakken, which means that you stole my heart without any effort."

Shego blushed a deeper green as she murmured, "Thanks, Kimmie. We should be at Her Royal Pain's soon. Would you like another dance?"

"Sure." Kim made sure the iPod© was still playing and turned up the volume even louder.

**_Absolutely nobody knows me better,  
no one that can make me feel so good.  
How did we stay so long together  
when everybody, everybody said we never would?  
And just when I, I start to think they're right,  
that love has died,_**

Shego chortled as **Stuck Like Glue** from _Sugarland_ began blasting around them.

**_there you go making my heart beat again,  
heart beat again, heart beat again.  
There you go making me feel like a kid;  
won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
right back in, right back in.  
And I know, never letting this go._**

As the chorus began she started dancing happily, clasping her hands and pumping the open palms against her chest before taking Kim's hand and twirling her in, then out, back in and back out. When she pulled her in next, Shego kept Kim close and swayed their hips together.

**_Stuck on you.  
whoa oh, whoa oh, stuck like glue.  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, stuck like glue.  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue._**

Kim grinned here and moved her hips to the syllables of the words, shaking them back and forth as she held hands with Shego and shimmied slightly.

**_Some days, I don't feel like trying.  
Some days, you know I wanna just give up.  
When it doesn't matter who's right,  
fight about it all night, had enough.  
You gimme that look, 'I'm sorry baby let's make up'.  
You do that thing that make me laugh… and just like that!_**

Shego and Kim began acting out a married couple here. Kim twirled around with a face that Shego assumed was distress and the redhead left her arms fly at her sides like a helicopter. Then, Shego waved a hand in front of Kim's face and put on a look of anger waving a finger and twirling. Kim gives her the puppy dog eyes as she swayed her hips invitingly and Shego laughed, pulling Kim in close and beginning the chorus once more.

**_There you go making my heart beat again,  
heart beat again, heart beat again.  
There you go making me feel like a kid;  
won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
right back in, right back in.  
And I know, I'm never letting this go._**

Twirling with each other happily, Kim and Shego eased themselves into the fast paced bridge, throwing out quick moves here and there to the rap-like bridge of the song.

**_Stuck on you.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, stuck like glue.  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue.  
Whoa oh whoa oh stuck like glue.  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, you almost fell;  
too stuck together from the ATL.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, feeling kinda sick;  
just a spoonful of sugar'll make it better real quick. I say,  
"Whoa oh, whoa oh, watcha gonna do with that?  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, come on over here with that  
sugar, sticky, sweet stuff.  
Come on, gimme that stuff.  
Everybody wants some.  
Melodies'll get stuck up in your head.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, up in your head.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, up in your head.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, up in your head.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, stuck like glue._**

As the two women threw moves out to each other, Kim prepared for the last chorus, eagerly awaiting Shego to pull her in close for the last bit.

**_You and me together, say it's all I wanna do.  
I said, there you go making my heart beat again,  
heart beat again, heart beat again.  
There you go making me feel like a kid;  
won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
right back in, right back in.  
And I know I'm never letting this go.  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
heart beat again, heart beat again.  
There you go making me feel like a kid;  
won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
right back in, right back in.  
And I know, I'm never letting this go.  
Stuck on you.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, stuck like glue.  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, stuck like glue.  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue.  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, stuck like glue.  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue._**

When Shego pulled her in for the last part, Kim leaned up and gave her a small kiss, pulling away with a smile.

"There's your 'spoonful of sugar'." Kim giggled as they headed up the walk to Bonnie's house.

"Wow Kimmie, that's an interesting way to hand out sugar. I hope I'm the only one you give it out to like that."

Kim nodded as they neared the large mansion-type building. Both women could hear the music thumping and blaring inside and the shadows of numerous people could be seen in the windows.

Kim and Shego turned to each other, took a deep breath and nodded. "Get in, try to look conspicuous, get the diamond and get out." Shego relayed the plan one more time before both girls entered the people packed party house and looked around. There were people everywhere, from Upperton, Middleton and Lowerton.

"Wow, Bonnie went all out with this party, didn't she?" Kim stated, looking around at the decorations, food and people. Just then, _Katy Perry_'s **Firework** began playing and Shego held out a hand to Kim. "Would you care to dance?"

Kim smiled brightly and took the hand, letting Shego lead her to the dance floor as the first verse began.

**_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind,  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin,  
like a house of cards one blow from caving in?  
Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under, scream,  
but no one seems to hear a thing._**

The two began a slower dance to this because neither had danced to a song quite like Firework. So starting off slow was good. They held hands and just twirled each other steadily. When the reprieve arrived though, both women grinned and began a faster paced, separating and beginning to throw moves at each other.

**_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?  
Cause there's a spark in you.  
You just gotta ignite the light  
and let it shine.  
Just own the night like the fourth of July._**

"Ready Kimmie?" Shego murmured as the reprieve was ending and the redhead near her nodded as the chorus began. The two burst into a series of moves that weren't overly complicated, but also weren't too easy either. Once more, the moves complimented each other and the two heroes laughed freely.

**_Cause baby, you're a firework.  
Come on show'em what you're worth.  
Make'em go 'oh, oh, oh'  
as you shoot across the sky-y-y.  
Baby you're a firework.  
Come on let your colors burst.  
Make'em go 'oh, oh, oh';  
you're gonna leave'em fallin' dow-ow-own._**

Once the chorus had finished, both girls slowed down their pace again for the next verse.

**_You don't have to feel like a waste of space;  
you're original cannot be replaced.  
If you only knew what the future holds.  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow.  
Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road._**

Clasping hands again, Kim snickered up at Shego. A loose strand of hair was slowly drifting out of the headband the woman wore. Kim gently tucked it behind her ear just before they broke away for the reprieve.

**_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
and when it's time you'll know.  
You just gotta ignite the light  
and let it shine.  
Just own the night like the fourth of July._**

Pausing just before the chorus broke out, Kim and Shego made eye contact before jumping into their previous moves, happily doing the friendly contest they always had while dancing.

**_Cause baby you're a firework.  
Come on show'em what you're worth.  
Make'em go 'oh, oh, oh'  
as you shoot across the sky-y-y.  
Baby you're a firework.  
Come on let your colors burst.  
Make'em go oh, oh, oh';  
you're gonna leave'em fallin dow-ow-own._**

As the bridge began, Kim and Shego moving in synch to each other. They waved their hips back and forth, swinging their arms above their head with twin smiles adorning their faces as they faced each other and waited for the chorus.

**_Boom, boom, boom,  
even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.  
It's always been inside of you, you, you.  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough._**

As the bridge ended, both girls took a quick second to gether their breath before jumping right into the complimentary moves one last time.

**_Cause baby you're a firework.  
Come on, show'em what you're worth.  
Make'em go 'oh, oh, oh'  
as you shoot across the sky-y-y.  
Baby you're a firework.  
Come on let your colors burst.  
Make'em go 'oh, oh, oh';  
you're gonna leave'em fallin' dow-ow-own.  
Boom, boom, boom,  
even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.  
Boom, boom, boom,  
even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._**

Ending the song with their bodies swaying together, Kim and Shego looked around at all of the staring people and blushed. Applause broke out and people were talking about Bonnie hiring professional dancers.

"Hired?" Shego murmured to Kim, low enough that only the redheaded girl heard. "If she'd hired us, my pockets would be a lot more full than they are." Kim giggled and the two exited the dance floor.

"Let's split up to find out where the diamond is." Kim said, glancing around and not seeing the sparkling gem.

"We'll contact the other person if we find it." Shego agreed.

The two shared a small kiss before heading off into the house in search of the allusive jewel. Kim looked on the basement and first floor while Shego took to the second and third floors. The heroes searched high and low for the jewel, but there's no sign of the giant sparkling mass of gem. Meeting back up on the first floor, Kim sighed.

"How do you hide a ginat diamond?" she growled in frustration.

"Even one that's a bomb!" Shego snarled, just as frustrated as her girlfriend.

Suddenly, trumpets blare and Bonnie steps onto a podium just behind the dance floor. She was wearing an extremely short skirt and a mid-drift showing tank top with stiletto boots.

"Alright everyone. I know why you're here." The pain in the tail called over a microphone. "Who wants to see my birthday diamond?" There was a tumultuous roar from the crowd and Kim looked up at Shego. Green eyes met green as they came to silent agreement and hurried toward the podium.

"Well, now, no more waiting! Here's **my** _huge_ diamond!" As Shego and Kim made it to the edge of the dance floor, they got a very good look at the large diamond on it's pillow.

Just as they were about to make a run for it, another figure stole out of the crowd and made a run for it. Shego recognized them instantly as Drakken and she saw Kim head for the blue-skinned thief. In a matter of minutes, Drakken's arms were tied behind his back and his legs soon followed.

"Not right now, Drakken." Kim growled down at him, tightening his ropes.

"I'll get you for this, Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted. "You think you're all that! But you're NOT!"

As Kim handed him off to some security guards, Shego saw Bonnie with an evil smirk on her face. The brown-haired girl slowly began morphing and Shego gasped to see Camille Leon reaching for the diamond.

"Camille wait!"

Shego bounded over and everything moved in slow motion. Shego saw Kim turning out of the corner of her eye, saw Camille look toward her and lift up with a smile, felt herself fly through the air and felt her lips collide with… Camille's.

* * *

**There you guys go. Now, do me a favor and be happy with this until I can work out what to do with chapter seventeen. Once again, thank you to Sonicthehedgewolf and their help and support. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok, I know it's been awhile, but I'm back now and ready to write for you guys, just as before. Read the chapter and let me know what you think. And as for some of the questions, Shego kissed Camille, people. Y'all are so silly. Shego jumped at Camille and ended up kissing her. There you go, now enjoy the chapter.**_

_**I don't own Kim Possible.**_

* * *

_**Chapter seventeen**_

Kim stared in utter shock at what she was seeing. Shego was kissing Camille Leon. Right in front of all these people. Right in front of Kim. Shego pulled back and Camille grinned at her. Shego grinned as well and hurriedly turned Camille, pulling her arms behind her back and cuffing her smoothly.

"What?!" The feature-changer exclaimed, shocked and furious.

"Better luck with a different girl, Lizard." Shego snickered, passing Camille to the police. Turning to Kim, Shego found her girlfriend storming away, pushing past people as she went. Shego hurried to catch up and she grabbed Kim's hand gently.

The redhead turned to her angrily and snarled, "Let go of me!"

Shego's eyes widened in surprise as she involuntarily let go of Kim. "Kimmie, wait!" Kim continued away.

"Leave me alone!" Kim called over her shoulder, strapping on her jetpack and zooming away. Shego growled under her breath and zoomed after her, speeding up so that she was right next to her girlfriend.

"Kimmie, please! She was going to kill all those people. She was going to kill you!" Kim continued zooming and refused to even look at the green woman. Shego sighed and resigned herself to a very quiet ride home. When they finally landed in Middleton, Kim threw her jet pack away from her and ran into her home, slamming her bedroom door and throwing herself onto her bed to cry.

"Kimmie, please listen to me?" Shego tried again, through the door.

"No!"

"But Princess-!" The door swung open and Kim glared at her girlfriend.

"You KISSED her!" she shouted. "Of all the things you could have done, you KISSED her!" Shego opened her mouth to reply, but Kim ploughed on. "I KNOW she was going to kill all those people, not on purpose, but she was. I KNOW that. But it hurt to see you kissing someone else as if they were your girlfriend. It hurt to know that you had finally given her what she's wanted ever since she first laid eyes on you after we erased her memory." Shego's heart broke at the tears cascading down Kim's cheeks. "It made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you, like I had to have some superpower or something that was different than a normal human just so you could love me again."

Shego took Kim into her arms and held her tight. "Kimmie, you ARE different than a normal human being. You save the world on a daily basis, risking your life to help countless people everywhere. It's not the power I love; I love that you care for so many people without even knowing them. Camille could never compare to that. I was just trying to think of what could protect everyone. I wanted to try and be you for a moment, but I guessed I messed up." Kim shrugged and sniffed, pulling back. "I really AM sorry, Princess." Kim nodded and gave Shego a hug good night. The green woman decided that it would be best if she slept in the guest room for the night and her shoulders slumped as she made her way downstairs.

The next morning, breakfast was very tense and quiet. The two Possible parents knew something was wrong with their daughter and that it had something to do with Shego's downcast expression. Once the twins had gone off to school, Kim stood to get ready for college, but Anne put a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated.

"Alright, you two," James Possible sighed without putting down his newspaper. "There's some tension between you. I only know this because you haven't said a word to each other and Shego came from a completely different irection than she normally did. What's going on?"

"Dad, it's nothing." Kim mumbled, glaring at the ground since glaring at Shego would make it clear what was going on.

"Kimmie-cub, what's the matter?" Anne inquired, laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's nothing Mom." Kim repeated. "Can I please just go?"

James and Anne shared a look. "Alright, honey, you can go get ready."

Kim nodded and nearly ran out of the room as Shego watched her. The Possible parent ssighed as the green woman stood to also get ready and they decided to let the two girls try ad work this out on their own.

**_I hear what you're not saying  
It's driving me crazy  
It's like we stopped breathing in this room  
We're both last to be leaving  
I know what you're thinking  
I wish you'd make your move_**

Shego and Kim were sitting in the living room together. Shego was at one end of the couch and Kim was at the other. The silence in the room was almost palpable as Kim refused to talk or even look at Shego and the green villainess didn't want to risk angering Kim. She wanted to try and talk to the redhead about the kiss with Camille and how it meant nothing to her, but Kim was determined to have as little contact with her as possible and Shego simply sighed and accepted that.

**_It's much too quiet in here  
I want to disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence  
Finally_**

Shego was getting antsy with the constant silence. She was so used to either Kim talking or Kim making battle sounds as the two sparred in the backyard. Not hearing very much from Kim was starting to drive her insane and she had to figure out a way to get Kim to talk to her again.

**_It's like you know where I'm going  
You follow me home but  
I never invite you inside  
I see what you're not showing  
I've got you alone but  
The air is so still it's weird_**

Shego went to Kim's school and waited for her to come out. In the sea of kids, many of them looking at her strangle, she managed to spot Kim's fiery red hair moving past her. She slowly followed Kim, catching up to her as they were walking.

"Go away." Kim snarled, walking faster.

"Please, Kimmie, I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kim retorted, not slowing and not looking at Shego.

"Yes there is. I want to apologize and know how I can make it up to you." Kim rolled her eyes and just kept walking, not bothering to look back as Shego followed her into the house. She simply slammed her bedroom door shut and left the green woman on the other side of the door.

**_It's much too quiet in here  
I want to disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence  
Finally_**

Shego had taken to either walking out alone or holing herself up in her room listening to music. Anything was better than Kim's silence and she definitely needed relief from that. _The Possible line is more stubborn than I am on a good day._ She thought, sighing softly. _I really have to figure out how to get Kimmie to talk to me again. I miss her._

**_Don't stop don't stop  
Telling me goodnight  
Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye  
What's taking so long?  
Don't tell me you're not gonna try  
The tensions building in my mind  
I wanna scream and I know why_**

Shego paced in the living room, waiting for Kim to come through. She was waiting for Kim to get home from college so that she could confront the other woman. At last, Kim walked through the door and Shego stepped into her path, blocking the stairs.

"Excuse me." Kim said dully, a hint of anger in her voice.

"No." Shego said, folding her arms and planting her feet. "I'm not moving until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kim snarled.

"Yes there is!" Shego growled. "You're upset about that kiss with Camille. I get that. I'm sorry, ok? I was just trying to think on how I was going to save all those people, including your high school nemesis. I'm sorry if my method wasn't the best and that I probably just blew this whole relationship. I'm sorry, ok? Just… start talking to me at least."

**_It's much too quiet in here  
I want to disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence  
Finally  
Make it all go away  
It's so quiet in here_**

Kim simply stared at Shego for several moments, not saying a word and Shego slumped against the wall before turning and walking to the guest room as Kim headed up the stairs. Anne and James had witnessed the entire thing and stared at each other in shock.

"Well, that explains quite a bit." Anne murmured.

"Yes, dear." James sighed. "Sadly, it does."

* * *

_**Well? What are your opinions on the subject matter? I wanna know.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_I don't own Kim Possible._**

**_I know, I know, I know. It's been so long, most of you probably didn't even remember this baby existed. but hey, I'm here to tell ya that I ALWAYS finish a story, promise. Ya just gotta gimme time, yeah? Now, if you would, please enjoy._**

* * *

Kim sat on her bed, staring in complete boredom at the calculus problems she was completing with ease. Now that the villains were more hesitant to do anything involving taking over the world, she had a lot of time on her hands to study and it was starting to pay off. She had gotten back on track with the subjects she was failing and had gotten ahead on the subjects she had been acing thus far. But the depression within her was obvious, even to the ever oblivious Ron and Rufus. They noticed that she would never talk about Shego and whenever the green-skinned woman came up in conversation, Kim would quickly change the subject with ease. Monique had tried pestering her about it, but the redhead was holding fast, not letting anything slip and completely avoiding the subject.

Shego was no better. Countless times, Anne would walk past the guest room while the door was open and see the green-skinned woman pacing, running her hand through her raven locks more than a few times within the space of a few seconds. Shego had been taking long walks, trying to clear her mind, but not succeeding as she wished she would. Trying to find a way to fix things with Kim was harder than the ex-villainess was willing to admit. The redhead rebuffed her every time she tried to reconnect and nothing Shego did would make the teen hero listen to her. It was infuriating to say the least and the distress was starting to show, even to the ever-explosive twins. They would see her with her hair frizzing and bags beneath her eyes and it was starting to worry them and make them wonder what was going on between their sister and the green woman that had them both so depressed and out of sorts respectively.

Finally, the Possible parents decided that it was enough.

Kim glanced up at a knock at her door and cocked her head when she saw her mother standing in the doorway. At the same time, James knocked at the guest door, which was calmly opened by a tired looking Shego.

"Hey, Mom, what's up?" Kim inquired, setting her homework aside as her mother walked forward. Anne took a breath before saying slowly, "Kimmie-cub, we need to talk."

"Hey Mr. Doctor P, what do you need?" Shego inquired, her voice hoarse and scratchy. James walked inside and leaned against the wall, eyeing the woman appraisingly before stating, "Shego, we need to have a little chat."

"Listen Kim, your father and I know that something is wrong between you and Shego-."

"-but I'm trying to make it right!" Shego interrupted Kim's father, distress written clearly across her features.

"I know that Shego, but Kim's-."

"-sensitive to her own emotions, even if she doesn't know it." Anne stated.

"But she kissed Camille, Mom." Kim sniffed, tears evident in her voice despite not showing themselves in her eyes.

"You did what!" James roared.

"I wasn't thinking!" Shego pleaded. "I was just trying to save those people."

"I'm sure that if you asked her about it, she'll explain why." Anne replied soothingly.

"But it hurt, Mom." Kim explained. "As if she didn't love me-."

"-with all my heart and just wanted to keep her safe." Shego groaned. "I just don't know what to do to-."

"-get her to love me but if she wants superpowers-." Kim growled furiously, angry tears forming in her eyes.

"-I wouldn't be trying to get her to talk to me." Shego's voice cracked as she sank onto her bed, her head in her hands.

James and Anne both watched the girl before them rant and rave about the other woman and it was clear to the Possible parents that there had been a large misunderstanding that needed fixing or both girls would be torn apart by the heartbreak. Thinking carefully on what they were about to say, James and Anne spoke slowly. "Just talk to her." They suggested. "If she really loves you, she'll understand."

Shego nodded slowly as Kim hugged her mother.

"Thanks Mom." The younger redhead murmured.

"Alright, Mister Possible, I get what you're saying. But I'll give her some space while I get done what I need to do."

James raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You'll see." Shego grinned, standing and making her way out of the room and the house altogether.

* * *

_**Two parents working together for the same couple. That's dedication, but I suppose anything is possible for a Possible. More music will come next chapter from Miley Cyrus, Evanescence, Lindsey Lohan and more. Review and tell me what you think Shego's up to. And keep up to date on what's happening at my blog: gothalbinoangel-fiction . blogspot . com. Thanks!**_


	19. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_


End file.
